And the lips we may tell
by mrytale2-5
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to 'Who's rescuing who' & 'Whatever the cost'. Emily & her adopted daughter Kate move back to rejoin the team after Doyle, they have to deal with the team accepting them back & who has realised their true feelings since Emily died? JJ/Emily friendship only.</html>
1. Chapter 1

As ever all rights & characters beling to CBS. Post season 6, sequel to 'Who's rescuing who' and 'whatever the cost'. My version of how JJ and Emily rejoin the BAU 'family' and the pressures faced by the team as old faces reappear. Set 3 Months after Emily 'died' and JJ left Emily and Kate in Paris.

**Chapter 1 –**

Garcia sat in her office, alone and miserable, they had just finished up the latest case in Florida and as ever when she had a free moment Garcia's mind wandered to the loss of her good friend and the whereabouts and welfare of Kate. Reaching up to wipe the stray tear before it streaked down her cheek Garcia took a breath and picked up her phone.

"Agent Jareau."

"JJ sweetcheeks, how are you?"

"Garcia, I'm fine, it's been a while."

"It sure has, have you got time for a drink tonight?"

"Of course, is everything ok?"

"Yeah just tired and I miss, you know..."

JJ paused on the other end of the line, the burden of the secret she held weighed heavily upon her and she was glad that during the past three months she had had minimal contact with her friends.

"I miss her too Garcia, I'll meet you at 8 tonight, the usual place."

Garcia slowly replaced the handset, her breathing slow and her heart heavy as she looked at the photo of her, Emily and Kate that stood beside one of her monitors. Swallowing hard she picked up her pen and opened the bottom drawer of her unit and retrieved some paper, as technically sound as she was there were some things that just needed to be written down.

* * *

><p>JJ walked into the bar and quickly spotted her friend, sitting in the corner table, her colourful clothes a beacon in the dark space. Smiling JJ wandered over and sat down, pleased to see that her friend had already got some drinks in.<p>

"Well good evening Miss Garcia how are you?"

JJ grinned widely as she bent over the table and warmly embraced her friend.

"I'm good JJ."

"You seem to have lost a little of your sparkle."

JJ settled down into her seat and raised an eyebrow as Garcia looked down at the table.

"I just miss them so much, it is bad enough that Emily died, but I'm not allowed to see or speak to Kate. I immerse myself at work, hoping that the dreadful things I see will somehow take my mind off what happened, but it's failing JJ."

Garcia closed her eyes as JJ took a long sip of her drink, she had guessed from the phone call that her friend was upset, she just hadn't known how much.

"I miss them too Pen, every day I think about them, but not just about Emily and Kate, I think about you, Morgan, Rossi, Hotch and Reid. I never wanted to leave you, I'm trying hard to make the best of the situation."

Garcia reached across and put her hand on top of her friend's, squeezing their fingers together as she spoke, her voice barely a whisper as JJ leant forward slightly to hear her friend.

"I know that you know where Kate is, I need to know if she is ok, can you get a message to her for me?"

JJ felt her breath catch in her throat and reached for her drink to help her regain her composure. She looked around the bar scanning the patrons before she turned to concentrate back on Garcia who had a worried expression on her face, as JJ nodded her head slowly.

"Ok I'll do it but you mustn't say a word to the others."

"Thank you."

Garcia bent down and picked up her handbag, rooting through it until she retrieved a handmade pink envelope and pushed it across the table.

"It's lovely Pen."

JJ laughed softly as she picked the distinctive envelope up and stowed it safely into her bag before she picked up her drink once again.

"Kate is doing ok, I'm hoping to see her in the next couple of weeks depending on work."

"What about Doyle? Every time I ask Rossi or Hotch they shrug the conversation off and say that he isn't on anyone's radar. I want him caught JJ, I want Kate to come home to us, we're her family now."

JJ stared down hard at the table before she gradually brought her gaze back up to Garcia.

"We're closing in on him, that's all I can say, it's the reason I'm still at the DOD, I will stay there as long as it takes for us to catch Doyle and bring Kate back."

"Thank you JJ, I just needed some reassurance I guess."

JJ smiled as she picked up her glass, quickly finishing her drink before she stood up and walked around the table so that she could embrace her friend.

"I'll ring you soon Pen and I'll keep you updated on any news."

"I know and thank you JJ.

JJ took a deep breath and headed out of the bar, wishing that she could head home instead she had to head back to the Pentagon as what she told Garcia was right, they were closing in on Doyle, fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Outskirts of Putna, North Romania<strong>_

There were five of them, a handpicked squad on a black ops mission, silently gesturing to each other as they closed in on the stone farmhouse that was surrounded by large pine trees giving it the perfect shelter. It didn't take them long to spot the three armed guards as three bullets silently soared through the darkness and found their victims. Once assured that they were neutralised the five of them moved silently forward splitting up into two groups, the smaller group of two went around the back of the house while the three armed agents entered through the front, immediately they met another two armed guards and silently and efficiently dealt with them. A minute passed as they shot dead the four armed guards inside the house and then the five regrouped and walked through to the bedroom, unsurprised to see Doyle in bed with a woman.

"What the..."

"Ajuta!"

The woman's cries for help went unheeded as three shots rang out as the group moved forward, the leader quickly fired two more shots, into each of their heads.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pentagon, United States<strong>_

JJ sat and watched the operation unfold on the monitor, beside her stood the General who had a calm air of satisfaction about him as he saw the image focus in on the dead body of Ian Doyle.

"Ok light it up and get out of there."

JJ found herself suddenly take a breath as she saw the operatives set light to the farmhouse as they left.

"Thank you General."

"You're welcome Agent Jareau, good luck."

JJ nodded as she extracted the flash drive from the computer and walked out of the office, reaching for her cell as she dialled a familiar number.

"Hi Hotch, Doyle is dead, I need to see you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's going to be a long one I think, just to clear any confusion up Kate is Emily's adopted daughter who I introduced in 'Who's rescuing Who' and she also featured heavily in 'Whatever the Cost' so if you want to find out more about her character check out those stories. As ever I don't own Criminal Minds...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 –<p>

JJ knocked softly at the door, the late hour made her wary of waking Jack and she waited patiently as she listened to Hotch unlocking and unlatching the door.

"Evening JJ, it's good to see you."

Hotch smiled warmly as he stood aside and allowed JJ to enter, it had past midnight and she struggled to suppress a yawn.

"Sorry about the late hour Hotch but I thought that you'd want to deal with this as soon as possible."

"Of course JJ, come on through."

Hotch led the way as JJ lingered slightly as she glanced up the stairs.

"Don't worry about Jack, he's fast asleep."

Hotch smiled as they sat down at the dining table, JJ reached down and brought up her laptop, silently she placed the flash drive into the USB port and started the footage.

Five minutes later the footage finished as quietly JJ levered the laptop shut and looked at Hotch, unsurprised to see the frown that had been etched on his face from the beginning of the video.

"Does she know yet?"

"No, I've got to track her down, they have moved from their last location but I believe that they are still based in Europe. I'm flying out in a few hours once we know their precise location."

Hotch nodded as his frown dissipated and he relaxed slightly.

"Well at least Doyle is dead, well done JJ I know that this has been hard on you."

"Thanks Hotch and at least I have another piece of good news."

JJ smiled as she brought out a brown envelope from her bag and passed it across.

"This is officially for Strauss but I figured that you would want to know first and then hopefully you'll be able to pull some strings."

Hotch raised an eyebrow as he accepted the envelope from his former colleague and started to read it, his mouth emerging into a smile as he processed the words in front of him.

"You're coming back?"

"If you'll have me of course and as long as Strauss doesn't have any other plans for me."

Hotch allowed his smile to grow as he let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh leave Strauss to Dave and me, when can you start?"

"As soon as I'm back from Europe."

"Ah yes, this is where it gets difficult."

Both of them nodded as they remembered the reason for JJ's late night visit.

"We don't know anything yet, we have to respect whatever decision she makes."

"But she'll want to return, as much for Kate's sake as anything, and the team will want to see Kate as soon as they know that Doyle is dead."

"I know, Garcia misses her terribly."

JJ took a deep breath as she remembered the brightly coloured handmade envelope in her bag.

"And then we've got to explain to them."

"That she's not really dead."

Hotch nodded as JJ let the words hang in the air before she took a deep breath and stood up.

"I know that it's not going to be easy, Emily certainly knows that. Let me go over and speak to them and see what they decide and we'll take it from there."

"It will great to see the both of them again, I just hope that the decisions we made were the right ones."

"They were the only ones we could take at the time Hotch, we both know that and given a bit of time the rest of the team will come to realise that too."

"Thanks for coming JJ and have a safe journey, I'll make sure that your office will be ready for your return."

Hotch allowed his grin to grow as his dimples appeared and he walked over to his friend, hugging her gently, knowing how hard the past year had been on her and immensely grateful that she was coming home to the BAU.

* * *

><p>JJ drove slowly out of the airport, trying hard to acclimatise to the British roads and fight her own tiredness. The navigation system informed her that it would take her a couple of hours to reach her destination but at least she now had an address to work with. JJ still had Garcia's letter in her small bag that sat on the passenger seat next to her, she was curious and anxious as to why Emily had relocated herself and Kate to Canterbury, Kent. Although JJ had provided British identities to them she had naturally expected the two of them to stay in France or maybe venture to Italy, countries that Emily knew well and felt safe in, she blinked her eyes quickly and shook her head, it was time to concentrate on the road, answers would come soon enough.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing and alerting this story, the updates will be roughly once or twice a week and knowing that people are reading and enjoying it really do mean a great deal to me. I have a feeling that this might turn into quite a long tale so any couplings may or may not happen but first I've got to get JJ and Emily back into the BAU! Writing hasn't come easy to me lately so please bear with me.

**Chapter 3 –**

JJ sighed as she rounded the Cathedral once again, although it was certainly impressive and a wonderful site, she had driven around it three times now and it was starting to lose its appeal.

"Crappy computer!"

JJ stopped at the red light and reached across to turn the device off, if it couldn't get her to her destination in thirty minutes then she wasn't going to drive around all day listening to the innate voice barking orders at her, instead JJ opened the window as a pedestrian started to walk across.

"Excuse me, I'm kind of lost can you help?"

JJ smiled as the young man walked across to the passenger window of the car.

"Of course, where are you heading?"

"Cromwell Road?"

"Oh yeah you need to turn around and head back on the ring road, when you see the fire station on your left turn up that road and take the first right and up the hill, it will be on your left."

"Thank you so much."

JJ smiled as the young man nodded and grinned at her before she quickly drove away, glad to see a roundabout ahead where she could turn around.

* * *

><p>JJ stopped the car a few doors down from where she was headed, it was the only space she could find and she didn't want to bring too much attention to herself. Grabbing her bag off the passenger seat she took a deep breath before she walked up to the door that had a large black 31 adorned on it, she held her finger down on the bell and counted to five before she released it. JJ stood up straight and stretched her back, waiting patiently as she waited for Emily to answer.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily looked up from the book she was reading, her legs instantly uncurling as she stood up from the sofa, the glance she shot across to Kate said a thousand words as the twelve year old quickly passed the television remote to her mom before she jogged towards the door down to the cellar. Emily waited until Kate had left the room and she heard the lock on the cellar door being turned before she flicked the button on the remote and brought up the grainy CCTV images from the four cameras that had been placed around the outside of the house. A smile crossed with a frown adorned her face as she saw JJ standing outside the front door, confused as she normally had notice of any visits and although it was great to see her friend, Emily couldn't help but shake away the fear behind JJ's appearance. Gingerly she walked towards the door, taking her time as she unbolted, unchained and then unlocked the heavy wooden door before a smiled crossed her face as she focused on her friend. JJ returned the smile as she quickly and silently entered the house, waiting in the hall as Emily locked, chained and bolted the door shut again. Finally Emily turned around and let out the breath she was unconsciously holding and walked over to warmly embrace her friend.<p>

"Oh it is so good to see you JJ!"

"You too Emily, you are certainly looking better. Where's Kate?"

Emily let her arms drop away from JJ as she walked towards the door underneath the staircase before she knocked firmly on the door five times. JJ raised an eyebrow as she heard footsteps coming up from stairs that she couldn't see and then she listened carefully as a key turned in a lock and eventually the door opened and Kate entered the hall.

"Hey mom so who was it?"

Kate looked around the hall, it took her a couple of seconds to register that there was another person in the house and then who it was.

"Aunt Jen!"

Kate squealed in delight as she ran over and wrapped her arms around JJ, holding her tightly as JJ laughed and looked at Emily.

"Well somebody is pleased to see me! It really is great to be here and see the both of you."

"Come on let JJ go Kate, why don't we go through to the kitchen, I'm sure that JJ could do with a cup of coffee."

Kate rolled her eyes before she let JJ go but stood next to her as they walked through to the back of the house.

"Coffee sounds great, it took me ages to find this place."

"Navigation skills are as good as even then Jen!"

Emily shook her head as she sniggered, the relaxed nature of her friend told her that she didn't need to be unduly worried about the nature of the unexpected visit.

JJ took a seat opposite Kate as Emily brought over the coffee, she smiled at them as she spoke.

"It took me a while to track you down, you covered your tracks well. I must admit England would have been the last place I would have looked for you."

JJ noticed the uncomfortable look on Kate's face as Emily reached across and tried to put her arm around the young girl but she just shook it away.

"Well it turns out that languages are just another thing that I'm rubbish at!"

Kate bit her bottom lip as she tried to control her emotions, she quickly shot JJ a glance before she ran out of the room and up the stairs.

"What?"

JJ looked concerned at Emily who sighed heavily.

"Sorry about that, she's having trouble adjusting to all of this, not being able to stay in one place for too long, but yes she's right we couldn't blend in abroad."

"I've got some news that might help."

The worry quickly appeared once again on Emily's face as her eyes begged JJ to continue.

"Why don't you watch this and I'll go and speak to Kate?"

JJ pushed the flash drive across the table and gave a weak smile to her friend.

"Kate shouldn't see that anyway."

Emily nodded as she picked the small device up, her hands unconsciously shaking as JJ stood up and walked silently out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –

JJ headed up the stairs, once she reached the landing she took a second to look around having never ventured into the house before. Quickly JJ deduced that there were three bedrooms and knowing how protective Emily was of Kate, that the girl's bedroom would be in the middle, next to the bathroom. Wandering towards the open door, JJ listened for any sounds, but apart from her own footsteps she could hear nothing, and in her mind she knew that they had got Doyle just in time, before any other heartbreak befell Kate or Emily. Sticking her head around the door JJ soon saw Kate sitting cross legged on the bed with a book resting on her legs.

"Can I come in?"

JJ smiled as Kate lifted her head and nodded before she closed up the book and shifted along the bed so as to give JJ some space to sit down, which she duly did.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to get angry."

"It's ok sweetie."

JJ reached up and brushed Kate's hair softly.

"I like the new cut."

Kate laughed quietly as she ruffled the short bob that she had recently adopted.

"Yeah well, new identity, new look, at least it is easier to look after now."

"So how are you finding England?"

Kate turned and looked out of the window, swallowing hard to keep her emotions in check before she managed to look at JJ, their blue eyes meeting.

"Mom's right, I didn't fit in like she did. I was attracting too much attention and well, that wasn't a good thing. It is easier here, I've even started school and made a few friends."

"That's good, I know it must be hard trying to live all these different lives. Everyone misses you terribly, Garcia pleaded with me and against the rules."

JJ smiled as she brought out the bright envelope and passed it to Kate.

"From Aunt Pen?"

JJ nodded as she saw the tears start to form in Kate's eyes, she put her arm around the girl's waist and sat in silence as Kate opened the envelope and started to read the letter.

_My beautiful Kate_

_I so wish I could be with you at this moment, be able to hug you and tell you that everything will be alright but I know that it has to be this way until Doyle is captured. Emily would be so proud of you, how you coped through it all, she will always be remembered and I am doing everything that I can to bring you home to us as soon as possible. Everyone misses you, Morgan has to walk Clooney by himself and is looking after your bicycle for you, Seaver has graduated and is now a member of the team, she knows that this wouldn't have been possible without Emily's help but slowly she is discovering her place in the team. Hotch and Jack are looking after Sergio for you, he will only let Jack stroke him and he is waiting patiently for your return. Dave has been at his cabin a lot, whenever he has any spare time he is there, he has also brought a load of DVDs for you! Reid has been working hard and he won't talk much about what happened, I know that he keeps a photo of you and him in his bag and that he misses you. I hope that wherever you are that you are ok, that whoever you are with is looking after you, after all that you have been through you deserve that at the very least. I love you so much my little one and I won't stop working until you are back with us, your family. _

_Aunt Pen _

_XXX_

Kate reached up and wiped the tears away from her cheeks, carefully she placed the letter on the pillow of her bed as she slowly turned to JJ who continued to sit in silence, offering the girl a warm smile as Kate buried her head into JJ's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Her fingers were shaking as she placed the device into the USB port in the laptop, unsure of what she was about to watch, her heart pounding hard and fast as she was sure that she could hear it vibrate around the small kitchen before the video started playing and the sound of a helicopter engine filled the room. It took less than five minutes for the footage to play out, her mind blank as she stared at the screen, now knowing whether to really believe what she had just seen, but the presence of JJ in her house, unannounced, led her head to rule her heart and believe that it really was true. Emily rewound the footage, pausing it on the rather gruesome sight of Doyle's bloodied head, she strangely found herself experiencing conflicting emotions, immense relief that he was finally dead, coupled with sadness and guilt. There was no sound in the room as Emily listened to her own breathing, trying to aggregate her emotions as she stared at the image on the screen.<p>

* * *

><p>Kate lifted her head up from JJ and looked down at the floor, she knew that the team thought that Emily was dead, but reading the letter from Garcia brought that fact back into sharp focus.<p>

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, it's just hard, they all think that mom is dead yet here I am living in England with her."

"Why don't we go and see how she is then?"

Kate nodded her head as JJ stood up and held out her hand, gratefully Kate accepted the contact as they quietly walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>JJ felt her heart beat faster as they neared the kitchen, she could see Emily sitting still and that she had seen the video, it had been hard not to tell Kate about Doyle but JJ knew that it had to come from Emily.<p>

"Mom?"

Kate peeled her hand away from JJ's as she saw Emily raise her hands up to her face, Kate knew the tell tale signs that her mom was upset and she immediately went over to comfort her.

"What's wrong mom?"

Emily quickly pulled the lid of the laptop down so that Kate wouldn't see the image of Doyle on the screen, forgetting all about the tears that had been steadily streaming down her face.

"It's ok munchkin, everything is ok."

Kate frowned as she turned to look at JJ who smiled as she stood behind Emily and rested her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Mom?"

"He's dead Kate, Doyle is dead."

Confusion rang around Kate's head as her mom pulled her into a tight embrace before Kate quietly spoke.

"It's over? We can go home?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –

JJ opened her eyes slowly, her tired eye lids unwilling to cooperate but as her blue eyes focused she remembered where she was. Sheer exhaustion had caught up with her the previous evening as she had followed Kate up the stairs and gratefully collapsed on the bed in the spare back bedroom. Stretching out her limbs JJ grabbed a sweatshirt that Kate had thrown on the bed the previous evening, pulling it over her head she soon realised that it was one of Emily's and she turned the sleeves up at the cuffs. Walking out of the bedroom JJ headed down the hall to check on Kate and Emily, she smiled as she stuck her head around Kate's door and saw the young girl still fast asleep but the smile quickly disappeared as JJ noticed that Emily's bedroom was empty and the bed sheets were unruffled.

* * *

><p>JJ quickly and quietly made her way down the stairs, heading for the living room, she wasn't disappointed as she saw her friend curled up on the sofa, cradling what was probably by now, a cold cup of coffee. Without saying a word JJ moved over and sat next to Emily, gently prising the cold mug out of her hands and placing it on the floor away from them. Slowly Emily moved her body and edged closer to JJ, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Taking a few moments just resting there, Emily finally swallowed hard and managed to whisper a few words.<p>

"Thank you Jen."

JJ smiled as the words reached her ears, stretching out her arm she placed her hand on top of Emily's and patted the cold hand gently.

"Does anyone else know?"

"I spoke with Hotch before I flew over here."

Emily lifted her head slightly as she nodded, JJ could see that sleep had not come to her friend the previous night and knew that Emily had been worrying about the consequences of Doyle's death.

"I want to take Kate back home, to D.C, it would be cruel and unfair of me to keep her away any longer."

"I think that she would like that but what about you Em?"

Emily sat up on the sofa, her head bowed down to the floor as she hunched her body over and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not about me anymore Jen, now that Doyle is dead I owe it to Kate to give her a normal life once again."

"Ok Em, whatever you want, you know that I'll support you."

JJ nodded her head and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, knowing the tough job the two of them faced when they arrived back in America.

* * *

><p>JJ placed the last bag in the trunk of her SUV, closing it she took a moment to look at Emily and Kate who were sitting in the back, holding hands. It had been only 12 hours since she had given the flash drive to Emily but she also wanted to get them back home as quickly as possible, even if that meant having to travel on their British passports, it was going to take some time to restore Emily's true identity and for the time being JJ thought that the easiest thing would be to take them to stay at her place.<p>

"I know that you are both tired so I'll drop you off at mine, I've got to go and tie up some loose ends at work."

"Are you sure, we won't disturb Henry?"

"He'll be at childcare by now, there are some things that have changed around here a bit since you've been away but I'll fill you in once you've had some rest."

"Jen?"

Emily edged forward from Kate and looked at JJ who refused to meet her gaze, instead concentrating hard on the road in front of her.

"I've got to collect my things from the Pentagon, it was agreed that after my work in finding Doyle that I was going to be transferred back to Quantico."

"That's great JJ, back to the BAU?"

"I left it with Hotch to talk to Strauss, but yes back to the BAU."

JJ failed to take her eyes off the road, the expression on her face remained neutral as Emily looked at Kate, both of them confused.

"Anyway here we go, I'm sure that you'll remember where everything is in the house, there's plenty of food in the fridge and cupboards. Make sure that you both get some rest and I'll be back soon."

JJ quickly stopped the car in the drive and got out, walking towards the door as Kate turned to her mom.

"Should we?"

"Leave it for now munchkin, she'll speak to us when she is ready."

Emily smiled as she ruffled Kate's hair, pleased that they were home but she also knew that a long road still lay ahead of them.

* * *

><p>JJ grinned as she stopped the SUV, looking in the mirror she soon saw Henry beaming back at her.<p>

"Come on little man, I've got a surprise inside for you."

"Surprise!"

Henry grinned widely and clapped his hands as JJ lifted him out of his car seat and held his hand while she reached over and picked up the small cardboard box that held her personal possessions from the Pentagon.

"Hold on Henry, give Momma a chance!"

As tired as she was JJ couldn't help but laugh as Henry pulled on her arm, eager to get inside the house and find out what his surprise was. Luckily it didn't take them long to reach the door as JJ wedged Henry between her legs so she had a free hand to unlock the door.

"No shouting Henry, nice and quiet please."

JJ looked seriously at her son as he nodded his head and put his finger over his lips, but the silence didn't last long as JJ pushed the door open and Henry caught sight of Emily asleep on the sofa.

"Aunt Em!"

Henry shouted in delight and ran over to the sofa, scrambling on top of her legs and throwing his arms around her waist.

"Hello Henry!"

Emily smiled as she held on tight to the young boy before he lifted his head and looked confused around the room.

"Mom?"

The three year old looked at Emily and then JJ, waiting for someone to explain Emily's return.

"Its ok sweetie, we had to pretend that Aunt Emily was dead to stop the nasty man looking for her and Kate."

"The nasty man gone?"

Emily reached down and pulled Henry up so that he lay on her chest, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Yes Henry, your mommy helped to stop the nasty man so that Kate and I could come back home."

Henry looked seriously at Emily for a moment as his young brain processed the information but then he nodded his head and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Good, momma's been sad since you and dad left."

Emily's face dropped as she quickly turned to her friend but JJ had already turned away and had started to walk through to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 –

Emily smiled as she watched Kate lying on the floor playing with Henry and his toy cars, her eyes caught sight of JJ as she stretched out and yawned on the sofa.

"Munchkin do you think that you could take Henry up to bed, read him a few stories?"

"Of course mom, I'm a bit tired myself. Henry?"

"Coming Kate."

Henry smiled as he lifted himself off the floor, already bathed and in his pyjamas he stood up and held Kate's hand as she bent down and whispered into the boy's ear. Henry nodded as Kate quietly spoke, letting go of her hand as he jogged over to where JJ was sitting and hugged her legs and feet.

"Night mom!"

"Goodnight sweetie, be a good boy for Kate."

JJ smiled as she bent down and kissed her son on the head.

* * *

><p>Emily waited a good twenty minutes before she got up from where she was sitting, everything was quiet upstairs and she knew that Kate would keep Henry quiet so that she could talk JJ. Mentally preparing herself as she poured two glasses of red wine, Emily took a deep breath, for the past three months all her energy had been consumed in keeping herself and Kate safe she didn't have the contact or time to think about what was happening in her friend's lives. After all that JJ had done for her and Kate, the emotional support and the immense work she had done in finding Doyle, Emily knew that she had to help and support her friend as much as she could. Carefully she took the glasses of wine through as she sat down next to JJ, smiling as she passed over the wine, staying quiet for a moment as she took a long deep sip of red wine.<p>

"When?"

JJ shrugged her shoulders as she stayed quiet, cradling her glass, unwilling to take a sip before she quietly spoke.

"About six weeks ago."

"Why?"

JJ took a deep breath before she stared at the liquid swirling around the glass as she brought the vessel up to her mouth and took a long deep gulp, swallowing it quickly.

"Will missed his friends, New Orleans, he couldn't settle here and I didn't want to leave my job or friends. Obviously the pull of Henry and me wasn't enough, something had to give and well, he is no longer here."

"And you? Are you ok?"

Emily reached across and gently placed her hand on her friend's shoulder as JJ turned to face Emily, a sad smile across her face as she slowly nodded her head.

"Listen why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, you've been going non-stop the last few days, I'll keep an ear out for Henry and Kate."

JJ moved her head against Emily's hand and closed her eyes before she sat up and looked at Emily once again.

"Thanks, I am tired. Tomorrow is going to be tough, Hotch and I have got to speak to the team."

JJ let the words hang in the air as she watched the frown creep across Emily's face.

"About Doyle and me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me there?"

"No it's ok, I think that it would be better if we tell them first."

Emily nodded her head, she knew where JJ was coming from, she was unsure about what the team's reaction was going to be and she didn't want Emily there to experience it.

"Ok, go on up then and have a good night's sleep."

"You too Em, thanks for being here."

"Jen I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!"

Emily laughed softly as she watched JJ climb up the stairs before she curled her legs up on the sofa and thought about how the news of her return would go down with her friends.

* * *

><p>JJ sat impatiently in the conference room, watching Hotch gather the team she takes a deep breath in order to try and calm the butterflies that are swirling around her stomach, a nervous smile adorns her mouth as she watches her friends walk into the room.<p>

"JJ!"

"Oh my darling sweetpea!"

Morgan and Garcia quickly moved over to their friend, hugging her warmly as Hotch closed the door and cleared his throat to garner everyone's attention.

"Right so as you can see Agent Jareau is present, and I finally have some good news to share with, it has been agreed that JJ is to be transferred back to the BAU as our Communications Liaison."

Hotch smiled as he spoke, watching the reactions of the team as they quickly stood up and embraced JJ.

"Hey ok, ok guys, it's great to be back but Hotch and I have got something else to share with you."

JJ waved her hands as she watched her friends sit back down with Garcia the last one to take her seat as she looked curiously at her friend. JJ clicked the remote in her hand as a picture of Ian Doyle filled the screen on the wall.

"Just over forty eight hours ago a group of agents moved in on a building in northern Romania."

JJ sat down as she clicked another button, starting the footage of the raid on Doyle's farmhouse, her eyes fixed on the table, not wanting to see the footage again. The silence in the room as the video finishes brings her gaze back up as she looks to Hotch who slowly cleared his throat.

"After a lot of hard work, especially from JJ, we managed to close in on Ian Doyle's location and take the appropriate action."

Garcia reached up as she brushed the tears away from her eyes, her voice barely a whisper as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Can Kate come home now?"

JJ felt all the eyes in the room on her, instantly she sucked in her bottom lip and looked to Hotch but he had his eyes firmly fixed on the folder in front of him. Taking a deep breath JJ nodded her head.

"It is safe for Kate to return, but you shouldn't worry too much, she has been well looked after and has been staying with someone who loves her very much."

Biting her bottom lip as she looked around the room, all she could see was confusion on Garcia's, Morgan's and Reid's faces but sitting beside her she sensed a different reaction as she turned and faced Rossi as a small smile crept across his face. Shaking his head he looked straight at JJ.

"It's Emily, she's been with Emily?"

"No!"

Garcia's scream reverberated around the room as she looked scared at JJ.

"Is Kate dead?"

"No, no Kate is fine."

JJ quickly shook her head trying to calm the atmosphere in the room as Rossi raised his arms and spoke loudly.

"It's Emily, Emily is alive."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – sorry for long wait for this update, I won't bore you with any details and just leave you with my apologies, as ever Criminal Minds belong to the powers that be at CBS...

**Chapter 7 –**

JJ lifted her head briefly as she glanced around the table, quickly gauging the emotions of everybody who was sitting around the table. Instantly she saw the anger in Morgan's eyes as he started to ball up his fist in frustration. JJ was also unsurprised to see the confusion reign on Reid's face, for someone who was so intelligent it was always the social, personal aspects that threw him for a loop and she could see that he was valiantly trying to process the information. She didn't even need to look at Garcia, the sound her sobs where enough to tell JJ that she was pleased, shocked, angry, hurt, happy, all possible emotions balled up and exploding at once. Ashley sat with her eyes wide open, her place uncertain in the team she didn't know what the appropriate reaction was supposed to be. Sitting next to her JJ moved her eyes and was instantly pleased to see the sincere smile across Rossi's face.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?"<p>

Garcia's voice was barely a whisper as she looked at Hotch as JJ stared at the table, unable to look anybody else in the eye only to see disappointment etched on their faces.

"Emily and Kate are at mine."

JJ kept her head bowed down but the sound of a chair being pushed back brought her attention into sharp focus as she watched Morgan storm out of the room, immediately she stood up herself but Hotch moved around and touched her gently on the arm, stopping her in her tracks as Reid quickly jogged after his friend.

"You knew?"

Garcia's voice squeaked out as JJ nodded her head slowly tears welling up in her eyes as she listened to her dear friend take in a deep intake of breath before Garcia turned her attentions to Hotch who nodded his head too.

* * *

><p>The room was silent for a minute as JJ and Hotch allowed Garcia, Ashley and Rossi to process the information, until finally Garcia's quiet voice broke the tension.<p>

"How are they?"

JJ swallowed hard before she brought her head up and smiled nervously at her friend.

"Relieved. Kate had some trouble coping which is completely understandable, I've started to restore their identities but it will take some time."

"I can help with that."

Garcia smiled as she spoke unable to stop the few tears escape from her eyes.

"Thanks Pen that would be great."

"Can I see them?"

As Garcia finished speaking JJ looked at Hotch for confirmation but he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I think that they would both love to see you."

"Thanks I'll meet up with you later, if you need me I'll be in my office."

Garcia got up and touched Ashley on the arm, the younger agent nodded at everyone in the room before she followed the colourful analyst out of the conference room.

* * *

><p>JJ sighed and ran her fingers through her hair before she turned to face Rossi who smiled widely at her.<p>

"Well I think that it is great that they are back and both are safe. I'll leave it with Emily to get in contact with me but can you let me know that I am pleased, not angry in anyway."

Rossi's words were sincerely spoken as he stood up and placed a hand on JJ's shoulder before he smiled and left the room, leaving JJ and Hotch alone in the room. Hotch pushed his chair back and walked over to the coffee pot, relieved to see that the was still some left as he poured himself another cup, waiting until he sat back down next to JJ before he smiled and allowed a small glint in his eyes to show.

"Well I think that all went rather well."

JJ snorted as she shook her head, unable to stop the laughter escape from her mouth.

"Everything considering then yes, I suppose it did."

Hotch took a long sip of the lukewarm brown liquid before he looked once again at JJ.

"So how are you? I know that this has all been hard on you, especially coming back and without Will's support at home."

"I was expecting some hostility and anger after we broke the news to them it would have been strange if they hadn't reacted the way they did. But I am glad to be back, hopefully things will get easier in time."

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to, or help with anything then Jack and I are always here for you and Henry."

"Thanks Aaron, it's nice to have Emily and Kate staying with me for the company but I know that once we sort everything out they are going to want to find a place of their own."

JJ smiled at the man who according to Will was the main reason why he left her, but JJ would never let anyone else in on that secret as it had no basis in fact, but now that she was single and back at the BAU maybe she could allow herself to dream a little.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – as ever I don't own the rights to Criminal Minds, sorry for the delay in posting will try and get the next chapter up in a week...please read, review and most importantly enjoy.

**Chapter 8 –**

Garcia stood for a moment outside the closed office door, shaking her head before she knocked on the door, not waiting for a reply as she opened it, closed it behind her and slumped into the seat opposite her friend.

"Oh hi Pen, is everything ok?"

JJ brought her gaze up from the pile of paperwork that she had immersed herself into in order to take her mind off of the reactions of the various team members.

"Here most of it is sorted."

Garcia smiled anxiously as she passed a file across to JJ, who opened it, her own eyes widening as she saw the work Garcia had managed to achieve in such a short space of time.

"This is great Garcia, thank you. How are you, with the news?"

JJ closed the file up and looked worriedly at her friend, watching as Garcia fiddles with her glasses before she took a deep breath.

"I won't lie, it hurts JJ, really hurts but I am pleased that Emily is safe and that her and Kate are both back home."

JJ nodded her head slowly, the tears welling up in her eyes as she swallowed hard to try and contain her emotions.

"I'm so sorry I lied about Emily, and Kate, it was a horrible thing to do but..."

"I know sweetie, you were put in an impossible situation. And it is a delight to have you back."

JJ smiled as Garcia spoke with sincerity, her eyes cast up to the clock behind Garcia and she raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't realise it was so late, are you ready to come home with me?"

"Of course."

"I need to stop and pick Henry up from childcare and then we can go and see Emily and Kate. Why don't you leave Esther here for the night, I'm sure that it's going to be a long night."

Garcia nodded her head, her emotions had swung all over the place during the day and she was tired and was grateful for a bit of rest before even more turmoil when she saw Emily again.

* * *

><p>JJ glanced over as she drove and saw that Garcia had her eyes closed though she doubted that her friend was sleeping, Henry was content in the back, shouting occasionally as he saw cars and trucks but the joy in his voice just brought a smile to her face. JJ had contemplated phoning Emily and letting her know that Garcia was coming but in the end she had decided against it, that the brunette was probably anxious enough about how the news of her return would go down and she didn't want to burden her friend unnecessarily. Once she had stopped the car JJ quickly got out and lifted Henry out of his car seat, resting the young boy on her hip as Garcia grabbed all of their bags and followed JJ up the path and waited as the blonde unlocked the front door. Immediately JJ put Henry down and the young boy went running down the hall towards the living room, Garcia smiled as she put the bags down on the floor.<p>

"Come on let's see what everyone is up to."

Garcia nodded in reply as she followed JJ along and into the living room a smile immediately crossing her face as her eyes focused in on Henry playfully wrestling with Kate on the floor.

"Henry!"

JJ shook her head and watched as Henry grinned at her before Kate moved her head from the floor and smiled at JJ.

"Hi Aunt Jen."

Breathlessly Kate shifted her body as Henry moved to allow her to sit up and she caught sight of Garcia.

"Aunt Pen!"

Kate moved swiftly as she leapt up from the floor and ran over to where Garcia was standing and wrapped her arms around Garcia's waist.

"Hi sweetie, oh it is so good to see you!"

Garcia moved her own arms around Kate and pulled her even tighter towards her, kissing the top of Kate's head, neither of them noticing JJ as she moved closer to them.

"Where's Emily sweetie?"

Kate edged her head away from Garcia and moved her right hand to point up the stairs, instantly Garcia moved her hand and stroked Kate's hair softly.

"It's ok I'll go."

JJ nodded as she took a hold of Kate's hand as Garcia walked out of the room.

"Come on Kate, how about we go in the kitchen with Henry and see what we can find?"

* * *

><p>Garcia walked towards the spare bedroom, having spent numerous night's at her best friend's house she knew exactly where Emily would be hiding, seeing that the door is closed she knocks softly on it but she decides not to wait for an answer as she opens it slightly, an involuntary gasp leaving her mouth as she sets sight on Emily who is laying on the bed, staring out of the window, not moving at all. Immediately the tears started to flow from her eyes as slowly Garcia edged further into the room until she was kneeling down on the floor in front of her friend.<p>

"Oh my, it's true, oh my Em!"

The tears continued to stream down Garcia's face as she reached up and clasped Emily's hands in her own and she sees the tears start to form in Emily's eyes as the older woman swung her legs off the bed and sat up straight, the emotion evident in her voice as she spoke.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry Pen."

Garcia shook her head as she moved up from her floor and sat down on the bed next to Emily.

"It is so good to see you Emily, I can't quite believe it, you are here, alive and well!"

Emily's well built up walls began to crumble as the tears began to stream down her face, Garcia moved her hands and wrapped her arms around Emily as Emily dropped her head onto her friend's shoulder as Garcia whispered into her ear.

"It's ok, everything is going to be ok now."

* * *

><p>JJ poured two glasses of milk and tipped out some cookies onto a plate as she turned and walked towards the small table in the kitchen where Henry and Kate were sitting, waiting with anticipation, smiling as she passed the drinks and cookies around before she sat in between the two children, ruffling Henry's hair as she turned to speak to Kate.<p>

"So how have things been today?"

Kate swallowed the remaining pieces of her cookie before she stared at the empty glass of milk. JJ quickly spotted the tears forming in the young girl's eyes as she moved closer and put her arm around Kate.

"Ok I guess."

JJ barely heard Kate's quiet voice she went to speak but Kate continued, her voice rising slightly.

"Is everything going to be ok? Mom is going to be ok, right? She's not going to hate me for forcing us back here?"

JJ smiled as she raised a finger and placed it on Kate's lips forcing the girl to stop speaking, causing Henry to giggle loudly but as he saw his mom's glare he quickly quietened down and reached for another cookie. JJ pulled Kate closer to her and whispered into the girl's ear/

"Everything is going to be fine, it is just going to take some time for both you and Emily to readjust to being back, and no matter what happens sweetie your mom could never hate you."

Kate nodded as she reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's been a tough day for mom, she has been worrying about how everyone was going to react."

"Well hopefully Garcia will be able to help her with that."

* * *

><p>"I've got something for you Em."<p>

Emily raised her eyebrows as Garcia smiled widely.

"It's downstairs in my bag, I suppose that it is really for you and Kate."

Emily smiled at her friend as she stood up from the bed.

"How are the others?"

Garcia looked down at the floor for a second before she brought her gaze back up.

"Ashley and Dave were really happy, especially Dave."

Garcia managed a sly wink as Emily shook her head.

"What about Spence and Derek?"

Garcia drew in a long breath, the silence giving Emily her answer as she turned and walked over to the small window, crossing her arms and wrapping them tight around her body. Garcia sighed heavily as she looked at the back of her friend, she pushed herself up from the bed and walked around so that she was standing in front of Emily before she reached up and brushed Emily's tears away.

"It's going to be ok Em, you know that my chocolate hunk can be extremely stubborn when he wants to be, just let him burn off some of that macho anger on his latest housing project and he will be fine, realise his mistakes and come running to see you and Kate."

Emily slowly nodded her head, taking a breath before she spoke.

"I know that he needs a bit of time, but it shouldn't have happened, I feel like I let everybody down, Kate included."

Garcia firmly shook her head and looked sternly at her friend.

"Don't talk such rubbish Emily Prentiss, you did what you had to do in order to survive, to keep Kate safe, yes it was a shock when I heard that you were alive but it is wonderful that you and Kate are back home."

"Thanks Pen, I needed to hear that."

Garcia nodded as she saw a smile on her friend's face and took a hold of Emily's hand.

"Come on I want to see that gorgeous niece of mine and then I can show the two of you what I have been up to today!"

* * *

><p>Garcia stopped briefly at the bottom of the stairs and reached into her bag and retrieved the brown file that she was looking for before she joined Emily in the doorway to the living room. JJ, Henry and Kate were curled up on the sofa watching Tom and Jerry, with Henry on JJ's lap as Kate had curled up tight against JJ and had rested her head on JJ's shoulder.<p>

"Well it looks like everyone is comfortable down here!"

Emily smiled as she felt Garcia move in behind her, the emotion growing wider as she saw Henry nod enthusiastically at her. Kate shifted slightly and leant up to kiss JJ on the cheek before she whispered into JJ's ear.

"Thank you Aunt Jen."

Quickly Kate left the sofa and ran over to where Emily and Garcia were standing, quickly enveloping her mom in a hug and smiling when the action was reciprocated. Garcia smiled and raised herself up onto her tiptoes as she waved the brown folder at JJ.

"Why don't you use the kitchen Pen."

Garcia nodded as she gestured for Emily and Kate to follow her and the three of them quietly walked through leaving JJ and Henry cuddling on the sofa.

* * *

><p>Kate sat herself in the seat that JJ had sat in earlier, forcing her mom and Garcia to sit either side of her, she relaxed slightly as she saw the broad grin on Garcia's face and watched as she passed a brown file over to her mom. Kate frowned as she looked at Garcia but her aunt pressed a finger to her lips before she gestured for Kate to concentrate on her mom.<p>

Kate was still in the dark as she watched her mother's face, but then as she saw relief cross Emily's face she saw an expression that she hadn't seen for a long time, happiness.

"Mom?"

Emily brought her gaze up from the file, she reached across and hugged her daughter, resting her head on top of Kate's as she looked at Garcia.

"You've brought me back to life Pen! Everything is here Kate, all of our details, we're back as Emily and Katherine Prentiss!"

Kate broke away from her mom's grip and quickly leapt onto Garcia's lap.

"I love you so much Aunt Pen! Thank you!"

Garcia had to move quickly and moved her arms to hold onto Kate to ensure that the girl didn't fall.

"It's ok sweetie, it was my pleasure!"

Emily leant back in her chair and allowed herself to take a deep breath.

"So this is the start, are you ready to start again Kate?"

Kate kept a hold of Garcia as she turned around to face her mom, nodding her head.

"Ready as ever mom."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – after a lot of thought I decided that I couldn't leave this story unfinished, that before I started anything else I needed to finish this. I have a few ideas of where this is going and it could either be fairly short or turn into an epic, basically that depends on what you the reader wants, I love these characters and I hope that you do too...

**Chapter 9 – **

Morgan suddenly found himself slumped on the floor, his back against the wall as he felt the sweat beading down his bare back and hitting the cold concrete before a wet nose rested on his jeans.

"Hello boy."

Clooney whined slightly as Morgan reached down and ruffled the dog's ears, catching his breath as his and Clooney's eyes fell on the pile of rubble in the middle of the basement floor and the large hammer that lay forlornly on the top of it. With his free hand Morgan reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow before it dropped into his eyes, the movement was enough to cause Clooney to raise his head from Morgan's knee and look sadly at Morgan, knowing that there was something amiss with his master. Morgan took a deep breath and he gently moved the dog away so that he could stand up and he wandered over to the corner of the room where two bikes were stored, instinctively Clooney sat down in front of the smaller bike and whimpered softly.

"I know boy, I miss her too."

Clooney turned and looked at Morgan, the mood instantly changed in the room as Clooney's tongue dropped out of his mouth and his eyes looked expectedly at Morgan who couldn't help but smile at his loyal and beloved friend.

"Ok I know Clooney but it's too late to do anything now, it's the middle of the night."

Clooney suddenly moved towards Morgan and put his paws on Morgan's waist and licked his bare chest before suddenly moving away to lay back down by Kate's bike.

"Yeah ok I know I probably need a shower too!"

Morgan laughed as he looked once again at the bikes but he knew that in the morning he would have to leave his anger and frustration in the basement alongside the pile of rubble and the hammer.

* * *

><p>For a long time sleep had not come easily to Emily and the nightmares that had once plagued Kate had begun to haunt her yet again so neither of them really minded that they had to share a bedroom at JJ's and quickly they ended up in the same bed, offering comfort to each other. It was when Emily woke suddenly from a nightmare that she realised that she was alone in the bed, quickly she opened her eyes and looked across at the small mattress on the floor but that too was empty. Without wasting a second Emily got up off the bed and walked out of the bedroom, glancing across she could see that JJ's door was still pulled too but then she heard muffled voices and went downstairs to investigate. It didn't take Emily long to find her daughter and a smile crossed her face as she watched the teenager sort Henry out with his breakfast before she putting herself some Fruit Loops into a bowl.<p>

"Oh hi mom, sorry we didn't want to disturb you or Aunt Jen."

"Yeah mommy's really tired and grumpy ALL the time."

Henry's words were muffled as he shovelled a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, Emily laughed softly as she sat down at the table.

"Well why don't we stay nice and quiet and let mommy have a long lie-in today then?"

Henry nodded his head enthusiastically before Emily got up and made herself a cup of coffee, watching proudly as the two children ate their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Emily turned the chair around so that she could watch Henry and Kate playing soccer on the front lawn, the door was closed and she took a deep breath before she picked up her cell, in all the confusion of returning and telling the team that she was alive Emily had neglected to inform her mother of what was going on. The Ambassador had been aware that Emily was alive and had Kate with her but had no idea of their whereabouts and they had had no contact with her whatsoever.<p>

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

Emily's throat went dry as she heard her mother's voice, just getting the one word out as she heard a gasp on the other end of the line.

"Emily?"

"Hi mom."

"Oh darling it's so good to hear your voice, how are you, how is Kate? Wait stop, is it safe for us to talk?"

"Its ok mother, don't worry, we're fine, everything is good now, and Kate and I are back home."

"Home? America?"

"Yes, we're staying with JJ at the moment, it's been a bit hectic but we're both glad to be back."

"So it is over?"

"Yes mother, it's really over."

"Oh that is so good to hear, I am so pleased."

"So we can see you soon?"

"Well I'm in Australia at the moment but I'll make arrangements to come home as soon as possible."

Emily smiled as she listened to her mother's voice, unsurprised that she was still carrying on with her diplomatic work.

"Thank you mother, I'd better go but I'll speak to you soon."

"Goodbye Emily, take care and give Kate a big hug from me."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as she finished the call, it had gone as she had hoped it would have done but now she needed another cup of coffee before she thought about joining in with Henry and Kate outside.

* * *

><p>Morgan puffed out his cheeks as he lifted Kate's bike into the back of his pickup truck, nodding to himself as he looked at the two bikes before he got in and drove over to JJ's house. As he stopped the truck a broad smile quickly emerged on his face as Morgan caught sight of Henry and Kate playing soccer in the front yard, the image was too much for him and without a second's though he climbed out of his truck and walked towards them.<p>

"Uncle Derek!"

Henry was the first to spot him but the boy's voice quickly alerted Kate who sprinted over to Morgan, jumping up into his arms and burying her head into his neck.

"Hello munchkin, it is so good to see you!"

Morgan held tightly onto Kate and felt her tears hit his neck, any doubts he had about coming over to see her and Emily quickly disappeared.

"You too Uncle Derek!"

Morgan smiled as he looked down at Henry who had attached himself to Morgan's left leg, with his right arm he supported Kate and with his left hand he ruffled Henry's blonde hair.

"Guys I thought we were keeping quiet for mommy?"

Emily appeared at the door after hearing the commotion outside, she pulled the door closed before she looked up and saw Morgan standing in front of her holding Kate and Henry. Suddenly her throat dried up and Emily's head dropped to the floor, catching her breath before she managed to compose herself and look once again at Morgan.

"I'm so sorry Derek."

The words were quiet but full of emotion, Kate smiled at Emily as she climbed down and took Henry inside the house.

"I know Emily, so am I."

Morgan moved closer and allowed Emily to wrap her arms around him before he held her tight, tears trickling down both of their cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N - Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter with the positive comments, it really did mean a lot after returning to this story after more than a year away from it, on a positive note I know where I am going with this story so it will be continued to the finish now!

**Chapter 10 –**

JJ opened her eyes and yawned widely before her eyes caught sight of the alarm clock beside her bed.

"No!"

JJ exclaimed quite loudly before she quickly sat up and focused again on the time but her eyes were not deceiving her, the display really did show that it had just gone 10 o'clock. JJ's first thoughts went to her son and what was wrong with him not to have woken her up but then she took a breath and realised that she wasn't alone in the house anymore. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants and hooded top JJ quickly put the clothes on and wandered down the stairs, a frown crossed her face as she listened to the eerily quietness of her house but the worry quickly disappeared as she entered the kitchen and saw Emily and Henry sitting at the table playing with some Playdoh.

"Mommy!"

Henry smiled broadly as he jumped down from his chair and ran over to JJ who quickly picked him up and returned the smile.

"Hello Henry, are you and Emily having fun?"

"Yes mommy we're making playdoh cars!"

JJ laughed as she sat down next to Emily, keeping Henry on her lap before she leaned across and whispered quietly to Emily.

"Thank you for looking after him."

"Not a problem, it was Kate's idea she was making him breakfast when I found them!"

Emily smiled and she could tell that JJ had needed the rest and certainly looked more refreshed.

"I'll have to thank her, where is she?"

"With Uncle Derek, they went out on their bikes!"

Henry giggled as he spoke while JJ raised an eyebrow and looked at Emily who smiled in response.

"He came round earlier, we've both apologised to each other."

JJ smiled and nodded her head, glad that Morgan had managed to get past his own anger and realise that Emily and Kate returning was a good thing for everyone.

* * *

><p>Morgan smiled as he watched Kate riding confidently beside him before she sped away off towards a bench and stopped.<p>

"You want a break already Kate?"

"Yeah well it's been a while since I've been on a bike."

Kate smiled but quickly dropped her head towards the floor as she got off the bike and propped it against the back of the bench, Morgan nodded as he sat down next to her.

"You're angry with mom?"

Morgan sighed as he looked at Kate but just nodded his head.

"Sorry Kate, I just thought that she trusted us all a bit more than that."

"She would have told you if it wasn't for me so if you're going to blame anyone then make it me."

Morgan raised an eyebrow but then he saw that Kate was serious and he shook his head firmly.

"You know that's not going to happen. I guess I was just being selfish, I know that Emily was trying to protect you."

"Well I'm just glad to be back home now Uncle Derek."

"I'm glad you're here too, now come on how about we race back to JJ's?"

Kate nodded her head before she ran over and grabbed her bike, speeding away before Morgan had even stood up.

* * *

><p>Emily was sat on the steps of JJ's porch as she watched Kate and Morgan cycling towards her, both of them laughing and trying to stop the other from reaching her first. A smile crossed her face as she watched Kate raise her arms triumphantly before handing Morgan her bike and he put them back in his truck.<p>

"Well done Kate!"

"I think he let me win but I'm not going to let him know that!"

Kate grinned before she walked towards the house.

"I'm going to grab a soda, I'll bring a couple out for you and Uncle Derek."

"Thanks."

Emily smiled as Morgan walked over and sat down next to Emily, she looked at him and laughed as she realised that he wasn't out of breath at all.

"You didn't fool her Morgan!"

"Well she's the daughter of a profiler I should have guessed!"

Emily reached across and shoved him playfully on the arm.

"You know I even missed those little comments of yours."

"Are you coming back?"

"To the BAU?"

Morgan nodded as Emily took a breath and looked at him.

"I honestly don't know at the moment, it seems that there is still so much to sort out, I think Kate and I just need to spend a little time adjusting before I make any big decisions."

"I think that you should."

Emily jumped as Kate suddenly appeared standing behind them, holding two cans of soda which she promptly passed to them.

"Kate."

"Oh come on mom you know how much you've missed everyone and working, it's what you are great at."

Morgan smiled as Kate moved in front of them as she spoke but quickly she saw that she had overstepped the mark.

"Sorry mom."

"Its ok sweetie, I just need some time to think first, speak to everyone, I don't know if it is even possible for me to return."

Kate nodded her head before she bent down and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"I love you mom."

"Thanks sweetie."

Kate smiled before she turned and walked back into the house.

"Well how about we all get together tonight, I know Hotch and Rossi are looking forward to seeing you."

"But not Spencer."

Morgan shrugged his shoulders as he got his cell out and quickly sent a message.

"I'm sorry Em, just give the kid some time."

Emily nodded her head as Morgan's cell beeped loudly and he smiled as he read the message.

"Right BBQ at Rossi's place this afternoon, oh and don't look at me like that Prentiss it will be fine!"

Emily nodded her head, she was torn, it was going to be great to see everyone again and that Kate needed that too but Emily also knew that it was going to be hard emotionally.

* * *

><p>Emily took a deep breath as JJ stepped the car as her friend turned around to look at her.<p>

"It's going to be ok Em, they're all pleased that you're back."

Emily nodded her head as she turned around to check on Kate but the teenager had already gotten out of the vehicle and was walking with Henry and JJ up to the front door. Emily shook her head, she could see that Morgan, Garcia, Hotch and Jack were already there as Emily walked around and quickly found the host of the hastily arranged party.

"Emily!"

Dave smiled as he walked away from the BBQ and embraced her warmly.

"Hi Dave."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Well if you need to escape anytime just go into the study ok?"

Dave looked carefully at Emily before she smiled and nodded her head.

"Where are Ashley and Spencer?"

"Seaver has got an assignment with the counter terrorism team, she said that she'll phone you when she has a chance."

"That's good for her, I always felt that the BAU was a little too close to home for her."

Dave nodded his head as he watched Kate, Henry and Jack playing.

"And Spencer?"

"I'm sorry Emily."

Emily shrugged her shoulders, she knew that it would be Spencer who would be hit hardest by her absence.

"How's Kate coping?"

"She's just happy to be home, it wouldn't have been fair of me to keep her away for any longer."

"And you Emily?"

"I'm good Dave."

Dave raised an eyebrow but he knew that now was not the time or place to go any further, at least now Emily was back they would have plenty of time to talk about everything, including how close they had become before she had to leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – **

Emily puffed out her cheeks as she sat down on the couch next to JJ, smiling as she looked at her friend.

"You were right, it was good to see everyone."

"Uh huh but I'm sorry that Spencer wasn't there."

"Yes well I'll give him some time, I don't want to rush anything. So how are you Jen?"

Emily reached across and took a hold of JJ's hand, her friend had done so much for her and Kate, helping to bring them back and now they were living at her house but Emily knew that JJ had her own troubles that had been put to one side for too long.

"I'm ok Em, I feel much better for the lie-in this morning thanks."

"For all that you have done for Kate and I it's the least that I can do. It must be hard for you on your own with Henry and working."

"He is so tiring at the moment Emily, he wants me to run around all the time, I don't know where he gets his energy from!"

Emily laughed softly, she had spent a large portion of the afternoon running around with Jack and Henry so knew exactly where JJ was coming from.

"What about work and when you are away on cases?"

"Well I haven't had to go away yet, his childminder is brilliant and luckily for me Hotch has arranged for Henry to stay at Jessica's where we are away."

"That's good."

"Yeah well until Will finds out it will be."

"What's it got to do with Will, he lost any say in the matter when he walked out on you and Henry."

JJ sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair.

"One of the reasons why Will left was because he thought that I was having an affair with Hotch."

"What?"

Emily raised her voice as she looked incredulously at JJ who just nodded her head.

"Well that just shows how ridiculous he is being, you're best shot of him JJ."

"I know Em, I think we both knew that it was never going to work but we tried to stay together for Henry's sake, but he did have a point, not that I ever cheated on him though."

"What are you telling me Jennifer Jareau, have you got the hots for our esteemed unit chief?"

Emily wiggled her eyebrow as JJ laughed and shoved Emily on the shoulder.

"Hots? How old are you? And 'our' unit chief, so you are coming back then?"

"Stop trying to change the subject Jen, we're talking about you not me tonight!"

"Oh god I wish I'd just kept quiet!"

JJ buried her head in her hands as Emily moved closer and rubbed her back sympathetically.

"I'm sorry JJ I didn't mean to upset you, I think it's a good thing anyway, if there is one thing I've learnt by being away is that life is too short to waste."

"So you are coming back then?"

Emily nodded her head as JJ smiled and embraced her friend.

"I've got a meeting with Hotch tomorrow to go through some paperwork and then I'll start to look at somewhere for Kate and I to live."

Emily looked at JJ and saw her face drop at the last comment.

"Oh don't worry Jen we're not going anywhere yet and I'm going to try and get somewhere close I promise."

"I know Em I'm just being selfish but it is great having you and Kate here."

"And we're here for a while yet, do you mind if I bring Sergio round from Garcia's?"

"Of course not Henry will be pleased to have a pet around the house."

Emily smiled as she curled up her legs, making a mental note to arrange with Garcia to have a girl's night out as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Kate reached out and took a hold of Emily's hand as the two of them stood in the elevator, both of them had visitor's badges on and Kate quickly sensed that her mom was feeling anxious. Upon feeling her daughter's hand Emily turned and smiled at Kate but she didn't say anything as they were not alone and Emily had already attracted a few strange and confused glances until finally they were able to step out towards the relative comfort of the BAU bullpen. Emily hadn't even thought about sorting a school out for Kate yet so when Hotch had suggested that she come in for a meeting it left her with little choice other than to bring the teenager with her.<p>

"Where is everyone?"

Kate spoke quietly as she failed to spot anyone familiar in the bullpen but Emily cast her eyes up and saw that Hotch and Dave were both sat in their offices.

"Come on you can sit with Dave."

Kate just nodded her head as they walked up the stairs, Emily headed towards Dave's office but already he had stepped outside.

"Hey Kate I've got the Xbox set up if you want to join me."

Dave smiled as Kate walked happily over to him while Emily mouthed a 'thank you' to him before she turned and walked into Hotch's office.

* * *

><p>"Afternoon Emily, please take a seat."<p>

Hotch smiled as Emily nodded her head and sat down opposite him, carefully eyeing the file he had open in front of him, quickly recognising it as her own personnel file.

"So you want to return to the FBI and the BAU?"

"Yes."

"And you are willing to undergo any tests, physical and psychological that may be needed?"

"Yes."

Hotch made a few notes on the file before he put his pen down and looked at Emily.

"Well you will have my full support Emily and it seems as though everyone is happy that you are back."

"Except for Spencer."

"I'll deal with him Emily. How are you sleeping?"

Emily frowned and looked at Hotch but he closed the file and leaned back in his chair, Emily took a deep breath and shook her head.

"I'll take that as your answer, what about Kate?"

"She's been having nightmares, about the cabin again and about Doyle killing me."

Emily swallowed hard and looked away from Hotch as he leant forward.

"If you are to come back to the team then you need to see someone and I'd like to think that you would arrange for Kate to do likewise."

"Ok I think I can manage that."

Emily smiled before their conversation was interrupted by a sharp and deliberate knock at the door, both Emily and Hotch looked over as the door opened and Erin Strauss walked in, promptly closing the door behind her.

"Hello Aaron, Emily it is good to see you."

Hotch just nodded his head as Strauss walked over and sat down next to Emily.

"Ma'am."

"So you will be returning to the BAU?"

Strauss raised an eyebrow and looked at Hotch who nodded his head and passed the file over to his section chief, Emily and Hotch watching carefully as Strauss flicked through it.

"Well everything seems to be in order, it will take a few days to process the paperwork though, shall we suggest that you start in three days?"

Emily looked at Hotch who nodded his head before she turned back to Strauss.

"Yes I think that it will be fine."

"Well it is good to see that you are back, Kate is well?"

"Yes thank you."

Strauss nodded her head as she stood up and handed the file back to Hotch before she turned and walked towards the door, look back at them as she opened it.

"Goodbye Emily, Aaron."

Emily nodded her head before she looked back at Hotch who just smiled at her.

"Three days to get things sorted then Emily."

"Oh god, I've got to find a school, get uniform, someone to look after Kate!"

Hotch laughed as Emily looked at him but in reality she was pleased that finally she was returning to normality.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – **

The car was eerily silent as Emily drove away from Quantico, she knew that she needed to talk to Kate but she also didn't want to do it at JJ's house, instead Emily pulled into the parking lot of a nearby McDonald's and turned the engine off.

"I'm not really hungry mom."

Emily smiled as she undone her seatbelt and turned to look at Kate who sighed dramatically.

"Oh you want to 'talk'."

Kate used her fingers to emphasize the word and Emily put her hand up to her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"Yes sorry but we do need to 'talk' as you put it!"

Emily reciprocated the gesture as Kate stuck her tongue out at her mom.

"So you want me to go back to school?"

"That's not really a choice is it?"

"I guess not but can I go to a different one, it's going to be hard enough going back as everyone will be asking me hundreds of questions and then when you turn up it will be even worse, they think that you're dead!"

Kate dropped her head as Emily reached across and gently placed her hand on Kate's shoulder.

"I guess that we can manage that, but there is something else that I need to talk to you about."

Kate instantly raised her head and looked at Emily who smiled softly.

"Hotch wants me to see someone, to talk to, about not sleeping, coming back to the BAU."

"A shrink?"

Emily nodded her head as Kate looked out of the window for a couple of seconds before she turned back.

"Kate."

"You want me to go to?"

"Yes, come on you know you're not sleeping well and I've dragged you through so much these past few months. It will be good to talk to someone."

"I talk to you!"

Emily smiled as Kate looked at her, tears evident in her eyes.

"I know you do and I love that you do but this will be good for you, please just try for me?"

"Ok mom but only because you're going to go to."

"Thanks sweetie."

Emily smiled and reached over and embraced Kate when suddenly her cell rang out. Quickly Emily retrieved the device and looked at Kate.

"It's Grandma."

Kate nodded as she watched Emily talk to her mom, listening to one side of the conversation, quickly picking up the fact that her grandmother was back home and wanted to see them both.

"Right so we're heading to Grandma's."

"Ok."

Kate smiled as Emily nodded her head before she turned back around and fastened her seatbelt once again.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth Prentiss could feel her heart pounding hard as she watched Emily and Kate walking towards the front door, even though she knew all along that her daughter was alive she had mourned her as if she had died, it was the not knowing if she would ever see her daughter and granddaughter ever again that had caused her great pain. So the sight of them quickly brought tears to her eyes and for once Elizabeth made no attempt to hide them as Emily smiled and walked towards her.<p>

"Hello mother."

"Emily!"

Elizabeth returned the smile and warmly embraced her daughter, unable to stop the tears as they escaped from her eyes, she took a deep breath and released her daughter before Emily reached up and wiped her own eyes.

"Oh it is so good to see you both!"

Elizabeth carried on smiling as Kate walked over to her grandmother and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist and clung tightly to her.

"Gentle Kate!"

Emily smiled as she watched Kate cuddle her grandmother but Elizabeth just shook her head.

"It's ok Emily, I'm just pleased that the both of you are back."

"I know mother we are too, come on Kate why don't we go and sit down and we can talk to grandma?"

Kate nodded her head as she released her arms but was pleased as her grandmother kept a hold of her hand and squeezed it tightly as the three of them walked into the main room, Emily sat down on the chair as Elizabeth and Kate sat down on the couch. Elizabeth looked at Emily and smiled but she could see the effects of being away had had on her daughter and she took a deep breath.

"So how are you Emily, you look tired."

Emily looked at her mother but she knew that it was the truth.

"Well it has been a bit strange coming back, we're staying at JJ's for the time being but I've got a lot to sort out."

"What about work?"

"I went in today and they are happy for me to return, but that in turn means that I've got to sort out schooling for Kate."

Kate screwed her face up at the mention of school but Emily just smiled at her daughter.

"You're not sleeping either?"

Elizabeth frowned as she looked at her daughter who slowly nodded her head before Elizabeth turned to Kate and saw that her granddaughter too looked tired and withered as she shook her head worriedly.

"Neither of you are, you both look exhausted."

Kate heard the softly spoken words but then buried her head into her hands, Elizabeth looked at Emily before she wrapped an arm around her granddaughter.

"Oh honey its ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

Kate nodded her head as she leaned in closer to Elizabeth and rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder.

"Its ok mother, it's just been a pretty emotional couple of days for us, coming back and everyone being told that I'm not really dead."

Elizabeth nodded as she watched Emily take a deep breath before she stood up and walked over, sitting down next to Kate and reached across to stroke her daughter's hair softly.

"We're both going to be fine though aren't we Kate?"

Kate nodded her head as Elizabeth smiled at her granddaughter.

"Well you know that I will help you in any way that I can Emily. I was hoping that maybe we could go back to our arrangement that we had before, that Kate stays with me if you are away for work?"

Emily raised an eyebrow as she looked at her mother and then Kate who nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Thank you mother that would be fantastic, but what about your work?"

"Oh don't worry Emily I will scale back my work commitments now that you are home, I only carried on in order to take my mind off coming home to an empty house."

"Thank you, now it is just a school that is my immediate priority."

"And that can wait until the morning Emily, for tonight I just want to enjoy the fact that you and Kate are back with me."

Emily smiled and nodded her head as Elizabeth smiled and kissed Kate softly on the top of her head, things were finally falling back into place for both Emily and Kate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – **

Garcia squealed in delight as JJ walked into the room carrying a bottle of wine in one hand and three empty glasses in the other.

"Oh yes come on ladies, the night has finally begun!"

"Garcia you do realise that it has just gone 6 o'clock?"

Emily looked at her friend but quickly saw that she was fighting a losing battle.

"And your point is Emily Elizabeth Prentiss? We've finished work for the day and the kids are safely stowed away, Kate and Henry aren't here are they?"

Emily laughed as JJ opened the bottle of wine and poured three large glasses.

"Don't worry Pen you're safe on that one, we dropped them both off at Hotch's earlier and we don't have to pick them up until 10am tomorrow."

Emily smiled as she looked at JJ as she finished speaking, it was true that they both needed this time away from Kate and Henry and to spend it together after the three women had spent so long apart.

"Ok ladies consider it my mission tonight to make sure that we have as much fun as possible, drink as much wine as humanly possible and..."

"Oh no more Garcia, please break us back in gently!"

JJ laughed as she handed her friend the glass of wine and looked over at Emily who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes Garcia it's been a long time for JJ and I."

"Even more of a reason to go over the top, come on the men will be drooling over us tonight and don't even attempt to tell me that that won't be appealing to either of you!"

Garcia wriggled her eyebrows as JJ looked at Emily and shook her head, in contrast Emily took a long sip of wine and grinned at Garcia.

"It's true Jen, we've been away for too long, come on let's just go out and enjoy ourselves, forget about everything else ok?"

Garcia clapped her hands and jumped up and down as JJ shook her head once again before she emptied the glass of wine and slammed the empty glass onto the table.

"Ok I'm in, come on let's leave."

"Excellent ladies and I've got the perfect taxi driver waiting outside for us."

JJ looked at Garcia and then Emily before the two of them answered simultaneously.

"Morgan!"

"Yes, now come on we don't want to waste any more time!"

Garcia grabbed a hold of Emily and JJ and giggling the three of them left the house and walked towards the large pickup truck that was waiting with Morgan in the driving seat.

* * *

><p>Hotch smiled as he sat down on the couch next to Kate, the room was as dark as they could make it as Henry and Jack sat on the floor with a large bowl of popcorn in between them as the film played loudly on the television, Kate brought her head up from her laptop as she felt Hotch sit down.<p>

"Hey Kate, did you not want to watch the film?"

Kate shrugged her shoulders as Jack turned around and glared at them, Hotch quickly mouthed a 'sorry' to him before he grinned at Kate and whispered to her.

"I didn't realise Ice Age would be such a draw for them!"

"They're boys and it's got prehistoric creatures in it, of course it's their favourite film."

Kate whispered back as she moved her laptop, unintentionally revealing the screen to Hotch as he looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that you were meant to be relaxing Kate, not checking out the local schools."

"I know but I thought it would help mom out, plus at least this way I can ensure that I don't end up anywhere too horrendous."

"Well you do make a good point, here show me and maybe if we both find a good one we can persuade Emily?"

"Thanks Aaron."

Kate smiled as she moved closer and handed the laptop to him, the two of them looking quietly at the school's website while Henry and Jack stayed engrossed in their movie.

* * *

><p>Morgan laughed to himself as he stepped out of the pickup truck, it wasn't the first time that he had acted as a driver for the three women and he doubted that it would be the last, before he took JJ's keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door, making sure that it was going to stay open before he released the women from the back of his truck.<p>

"Hey Garcia will you be careful with those hands!"

Morgan couldn't help but laugh as Garcia groped him unashamedly until finally he sat her down on the couch and prepared to unload the other two.

"Now just stay there Garcia I'll be back in a minute and keep your hands where I can see them please."

Morgan smiled as Garcia waved her hands at him before she collapsed on the couch, quickly he turned around and started to walk back out of the house but his hand quickly flew to his head as he saw Emily and JJ arm in arm walking kind of up the path.

"Hang on a minute ladies!"

Morgan ran towards the two of them as they veered off the path, heading straight towards the small soccer goal, luckily for Emily and JJ Morgan reached them just in time.

"Whoa there, careful I do not want a trip to the hospital at this time of night and then having to explain to Hotch how you broke your ankles!"

"We're ok Morgan stop worrying!"

"Hey Prentiss you know that I'm never going to stop worrying about you!"

Morgan shook his head as he took a hold of Emily's arm and gently steered her and JJ back onto the path and towards the house, depositing them on the couch next to Garcia who was already snoring loudly.

"Right then my work is done for the evening, have a good night's sleep and I'll see you later!"

Morgan laughed as JJ and Emily just waved at him before he made sure that the door was securely shut, only then did he think about driving off.

"Well for someone who was meant to be showing us a good time Garcia certainly knows how to finish things!"

JJ prodded her friend but the only response she elicited was an even louder grunt from the sleeping woman.

"I thought that we were the ones that were meant to fall asleep first especially considering how long it has been since either of us has been out!"

"Yeah well I may have changed the drinks orders a few times!"

"JJ that is so mean of you and so clever! Thanks!"

Emily and JJ both laughed before they stood up and nodded at each other, walking up the stairs and heading off to their respective bedrooms, knowing that in the morning Kate and Henry would return.

* * *

><p>Kate sat on the couch and stared out of the window, Henry and Jack had long since gone to bed, sharing a bedroom but they had finally fallen asleep, Hotch had gone up a couple of hours earlier but Kate had volunteered to sleep on the couch, knowing full well that sleep in the strange house would not come easy to her. Kate did not want the shame of waking Jack or Hotch up with her nightmares and had decided early in the evening that the safest course of action would be to stay awake and watch the night sky, she was used to not getting much sleep and it was certainly preferable to being thrown back into the cabin with Mr Ainslie.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - this was quite a hard chapter to write so hope that everyone is still enjoying the story, have to say that this won't be a romantic JJ/Emily story so please don't flame if you are upset...**

**Chapter 14 – **

**Three Days Later...**

Emily sat alone at the kitchen table, staring hard at the cup of black coffee in front of her, JJ had left with Henry fifteen minutes earlier so that she had time to drop him off at the childminder's before she headed into work. Emily sighed deeply as her eyes looked at her reflection in the oven door, this was her first official day back at the BAU and like anybody else she wanted to make a good impression. Quickly Emily was brought out of her own reverie as she heard heavy footsteps stomping down the stairs and Emily lifted her head up, a smile crossing her face as Kate finally entered the room but her mood was as dark as the black skirt and tights she was wearing.

"Don't."

Kate glared at Emily who managed to suppress the giggle that was building in her and just nodded her head. Kate sat down and looked at her mom, eyeing her carefully before she raised an eyebrow.

"Dressing to impress?"

Emily laughed softly, finally Kate's comment had lightened the mood between them before Emily winked at her daughter.

"Like you aren't?"

Kate opened her mouth to shoot back a reply but bit her tongue just in time before the expletive left her mouth, instead a heavy sigh left her mouth.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know that today is going to be difficult for you."

Kate nodded her head before she got up and poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat back down next to Emily, quickly reaching over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Sorry mom, I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok Kate, come on why don't we start again?"

"Ok, you look good mom."

"Thank you Kate, your uniform's not too bad either, I take it that was part of your criteria when you were short listing the schools?"

"The main one actually!"

Emily laughed loudly and was pleased to see a smile cross Kate's face before Kate looked quite seriously back at her mom.

"Are you ready for today?"

Emily looked quizzically at her daughter before she slowly nodded her head which only caused Kate to move closer and take a hold of Emily's hands.

"I know that it's going to be harder for you today mom, I'm just going to a new school, nobody knows me or anything about me."

Emily sighed deeply and bowed her head slightly but Kate just edged closer and squeezed Emily's hands that little tighter.

"It will be ok mom though, we've been through worse."

Kate managed a smile, the nightmares of the cabin and the traumatic way in which they had met had been playing through her mind lately but it had helped put recent events into perspective.

"I guess you're right, thanks Kate."

Emily smiled as she reached over and kissed Kate on the top of her head, swallowing hard as she didn't want to cry, it was too early, there would be plenty of time at the end of the day for that.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"We'd better get going, it's not going to go down well for either of us if we turn up late!"

Emily lifted her gaze up and looked at the clock before she quickly stood up and beckoned Kate to follow her as the two of them rushed out of the house.

Emily scrupulously took notes as she listened to Hotch and JJ brief them about the latest cases that had come across the BAU's radar, luckily none of them required the team to drop everything, they were all consults but Emily knew that a simple consult could easily turn into the worst thing imaginable very quickly.

"Ok then we all have the files that need our immediate attention, so if we can all ensure that they are finished before we leave for the day."

* * *

><p>Hotch had a warm smile on his face as he finished speaking, Emily had just quickly glanced at him before she scribbled a few last notes before he motioned for Reid to stay sitting. Emily, without taking a breath, carried on writing some notes, bringing her head up as Hotch finished speaking, only then did she notice that virtually everyone had left the room.<p>

"Oh umm well I'd better get going, I don't want to fall behind on my first day!"

Emily laughed hesitantly before she dropped her eyes down to her files and quickly gathered them together.

"Uh Emily?"

Emily had her hands on her files as she brought her head up and looked at Spencer who was sitting nervously at the table.

"Spencer."

Emily smiled as she spoke before she moved her hands and sat back in her chair, noticing that the door was closed, silently thanking Hotch for ensuring that she could finally clear the air with the young doctor. Emily took a deep breath as she watched Spencer look down at the table, she knew fore well that the words would sound hollow but she also knew that they needed to be said.

"I'm sorry I lied to you Spencer."

Actually you didn't lie, Hotch and JJ did."

Emily sighed as she listened to his emotionless voice, it was at times like this, when he was hurt and angry, that Spencer reminded Emily so much of Kate.

"Spencer they only lied to you because of me and Kate."

"I mourned you Emily, I cried for you, I cried for Emily because not only had she lost her mother but she was not allowed to see any of us!"

Emily sat still and let Spencer vent his anger and frustration at her, knowing that it was the only way for Spencer to eventually forgive her.

"You can't just come back and expect things to return to normal."

"I don't Spencer."

Emily's voice was flat but inside she was screaming, she wanted to go over and shake him, to tell Spencer that the months Kate and her had spent away, hidden from everyone were worse than hell, that at times she wished that Doyle had finished her off in the warehouse. Emily watched carefully as Spencer stood up and walked away from the table, taking a moment to look out of the window before he turned back to look at Emily and her heart sank as she saw the tears evident in his eyes.

"Spencer..."

Emily quickly stood up and walked over to where Spencer was standing, gently placing a hand on his shoulder as a sense of relief raced through her body as Spencer didn't move away from her.

"I am happy for Emily and Kate as well."

The words broke slightly as he spoke and Emily took the plunge to move closer and place her arm around his waist.

"Thank you Spencer."

"But it does hurt Emily."

"I know Spencer and I know that 'sorry' does not even start to cover it."

Spencer nodded his head as Emily's softly spoken words reverberated around his head and he started to realise how hard it must have been for Emily to return and he moved closer allowing her to hug him.

"I'm sorry Spencer."

"I know Emily."

The last words were whispered between the two of them as they held each other tightly, things weren't completely mended but the repairs had started.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – **

Emily knocked softly on the door as she opened it and smiled at the sight of Kate sitting cross-legged on the bed, her school books open in front of her.

"Oh hi mom."

Kate quickly brought her head up as Emily walked towards her, glad of the interruption.

"Hi sweetie, how are you getting on?"

Emily sat down next to Kate and peered at the work she had been doing and was suitably impressed.

"Nearly done, why?"

"I was hoping that you'd come and help me."

Kate closed up her books and looked as Emily brought her iPad up and placed it in front of the both of them.

"Houses?"

"Uh huh."

"You've spoken to Aunt Jen about this?"

Kate frowned as Emily nodded her head, the two of them were alone for the morning as JJ had taken Henry to soccer practice and then round a friend's for lunch and a play date for Henry.

"Yes but these places are all close should she need a hand or if either of us want to pop round for anything."

Kate nodded her head as Emily smiled and stood up, holding out her hand as the young teenager took a hold of it and followed her out of the room, the prospect of looking at somewhere new for the two of them to live was definitely exciting.

* * *

><p>"You know that she's going to be mad don't you?"<p>

"Pfft she'll have Kate with her and then Em will realise that she'll need our advice."

"At least I wasn't the one that 'borrowed' her iPad and found out what houses she was looking at!"

Morgan grinned widely at Garcia as she swatted him hard on his thigh, the two of them were sat in Esther outside the first house Emily had arranged to view. He wanted to ensure that Emily was only interested in good properties but his protests that they should be invited by her had fallen on flat ears as Garcia appeared on his doorstep early on the Saturday morning.

"Oh look Derek!"

Garcia's high pitched squeal sent shivers down Morgan's spine as he turned around and saw Emily's new BMW heading towards them, he took a deep breath and ran his hands over the top of his closely shaven head, mentally preparing himself for the verbal onslaught that was about to happen.

* * *

><p>A frown crossed Kate's face as Emily looked around for somewhere to park the car but the cause of her concern was pretty unmistakable.<p>

"Uh mom?"

"Yes Kate."

Emily quickly slowed the car down as she concentrated on manoeuvring into the tight parking space.

"Are we meeting anyone to look round the house?"

"No the agent dropped the keys off at the Bureau yesterday."

Kate took a breath and waited until Emily had successfully parked the car before she spoke again, pointing her finger over to her right.

"So why are Aunt Pen and Uncle Derek here?"

Emily looked quizzically at her daughter before she quickly followed Kate's finger and saw Esther parked up. A wry smile crossed Emily's face as she shook her head.

"I have no idea Kate, come on let's go and find out."

* * *

><p>"You are so taking the heat for this."<p>

Morgan grumbled quietly as he watched Garcia get out and start to walk towards Emily and Kate, a warm smile on her face as begrudgingly he got out and followed her.

"Wow this is such a surprise, fancy meeting you two here on a Saturday morning."

Emily's voice dripped with sarcasm as Kate giggled beside her, Morgan held his hands up in a surrender pose as he stood behind Garcia while Emily gave him a slight nod of the head, acknowledging that he wasn't the main culprit.

"Well I suppose that now you are here you would like to look round the house with us?"

Emily smiled as Garcia clapped her hands enthusiastically while Morgan breathed a sigh of relief.

"That would be wonderful, its number 481 isn't it?"

"Oh you are so busted Garcia!"

Emily laughed as she walked past her friend, taking a hold of Morgan's arm as she spoke quietly to him.

"I'm glad you're here, I was going to ask you but I didn't get a chance to yesterday, I'll certainly need your opinion on if this is going to be a sound investment."

"Yeah well I'm sorry we appeared out of the blue like this, but this looks like a nice place Em."

Emily nodded as they walked towards the brick three storey town house.

* * *

><p>Emily watched as Kate stretched out on her bed, the two of them had quietly retreated up to their room at JJ's house, although it was a surprise that Garcia and Morgan had turned up they had certainly offered, well Morgan anyway, some sage advice while Garcia had occupied Kate wonderfully.<p>

"So what did you think?"

Emily smiled as she wandered over and sat on the edge of the small bed as Kate sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"They were all lovely mom, I think that any of them would be good but it's really up to you."

"Sweetie you're going to be living there with me I want you to be happy, that's my main priority after all that I've dragged you through these last six months. I want us to be happy Kate and I want to prove that to you by showing you that we are going to stay here for a long time, buy a house and put down some roots finally."

Emily spoke quietly and was pleased that Kate moved closer to her as she spoke and she quickly wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"What did Uncle Derek think?"

"He said that they were all in pretty good shape, I know which one I liked the most though."

Kate grinned as she looked up at Emily's face.

"The first one?"

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"It was my favourite too. It had a nice garden, our bedrooms would be close together and you could have an office upstairs."

"Yes I thought that it definitely had a certain character about it, the kitchen was nice and big too."

Kate nodded her head as she moved slightly away from Emily and crossed her legs.

"You really don't have to buy a house just because of me mom, you know that I'm happy here."

"I know sweetie but we can't impose on JJ forever and we can't share a bedroom forever either."

Emily grinned as Kate heaved a heavy sigh before she reached across and gently brushed the hair away from the young teenager's eyes.

"I'm sorry mom, I know it will be good to have our own house but I want you to do it because you want to not because you feel sorry for me."

Emily closed her eyes for a second, all the self doubt that Kate had when she had first come to live with Emily had returned with a vengeance since they had to flee from Doyle, Emily couldn't blame Kate, she had had a pretty awful short life and Emily knew that she was to blame for the latest part and Kate was right, she desperately wanted to make amends for that.

"You're right Kate I do feel guilty for what I put you through, you didn't deserve that especially after what you had already lived through but seeing you happy makes me happy. I want to live here, with you in our own house, being back here is difficult but it's getting easier every day, ok?"

Kate slowly nodded her head before she moved over and hugged Emily tightly.

"I'm sorry mom."

Emily held Kate tightly as she felt a few tears escaping from her daughter's eyes.

"Shh sweetie it'll all be ok, we'll sleep on it and talk about the house in the morning."

Emily whispered softly into Kate's ear as the teenager nodded her head and kept her arms wrapped around her mom, wanting the protection that she had always offered to her since they met four years ago.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – Hope that everyone is still enjoying the story and isn't too annoyed that it isn't going to be an Emily/JJ romantic one, any ideas about what people would like to see happen to Kate and Emily then let me know, things like birthdays, illness etc...**

**Chapter 16 – **

Kate growled in frustration and threw her pen on the desk with such force that it bounced and rolled onto the floor.

"It's no good I just don't understand it, you're just going to have to tell mom that I'm stupid Uncle Spence."

Reid raised his eyebrows in surprise and felt his cheeks redden slightly. Emily had asked him to help Kate catch up with her school work and had dropped her off at his apartment on the Sunday morning, the two of them had worked on school projects together before and he had enjoyed himself so Spencer didn't hesitate to say yes but as he saw Kate getting increasingly upset he was beginning to regret his decision.

"Come on Kate let's take a break for a moment."

Reid smiled as he got up and walked over to his small leather couch and sat down waiting patiently until Kate joined him moments later.

"I'm sorry Uncle Spence it's not your fault, you're a really good teacher, I'm just thick."

"You're not thick Kate, you're tired and not thinking about the problems I'm asking you, your mind is somewhere else."

Reid spoke calmly as he looked at the 13 year old as she rubbed her eyes and looked at him.

"Mom never meant to hurt you."

"I know Kate."

Kate frowned as she watched Reid stand up and walk into the kitchen area of his apartment, bringing back two cans of coke before he silently handed one to Kate.

"But you're still all angry."

Kate opened the can as she spoke, the tone of her voice telling Reid that it was definitely a statement of fact as he nodded his head.

"I'm sorry we hurt you Uncle Spence."

Kate spoke quietly before she reached across and gave him a quick hug.

"It's ok Kate I know that you and Emily didn't have any other choice and that it was incredibly hard on you too."

"Mom wants me to go and see a shrink."

"I think that it would be a good idea."

Kate nodded her head as she took a long sip of her drink and looked at Reid who was gazing out of the window. Kate took a deep breath before she stood up and walked back to the table where the books and paper were still laid out, she bent down and picked up the pen as she sat down and carried on trying to solve the problem Reid had set her.

"I did it!"

Reid smiled as he wandered over and sat down next to Kate, he peered at the anser she had written down and nodded his head.

"Excellent Kate."

Kate returned the smiled as she sat back, thinking that maybe she wasn't as daft as she thought she was and that maybe one day she would make everyone proud of her.

* * *

><p>Emily gently placed the two hot cups of coffee on the table and smiled as she sat down opposite her blonde friend, Henry was having a much needed nap upstairs while Kate was at Reid's.<p>

"Thanks Em, I'm going to miss this."

"What me making bad coffee?"

Emily winked as she spoke, quickly causing JJ to smile back at her.

"You know what I mean Emily."

"But you need your house back Jen and we'll be close by if you need any help with anything."

"I know Emily I've just got used to having you and Kate around, I'm just being a bit selfish, ignore me."

"You're allowed to be selfish after all that you have been through Jen, and I can't ever thank you enough for all that you have done for Kate and I."

"It was an easy decision Emily, you're my best friend and I think of Kate as my own."

Emily smiled as she thought of her adopted daughter.

"I know how close she is to you Jen, you were the one that carried her out of the cabin and comforted her at the hospital."

The room fell silent for a moment as both women thought of how they had found Kate and the horrendous state she had been in.

"It will be good for the both of you to have your own place though, Kate will have the security that she craves and needs."

"Thanks Jen and you'll promise me that you'll phone me at anytime if you need to?"

"Of course Emily."

Both women smiled as they picked up their coffee, it was going to be strange for the both of them when Emily and Kate moved out but hopefully it would be a fresh start for the both of them too.

* * *

><p>Dave grinned as he watched Kate climb up into the SUV, a small satchel tossed into the foot well before she closed the door.<p>

"So how did it go with Reid?"

"Really good actually, I'm not as stupid as I thought!"

"Kate you are not stupid."

Dave spoke firmly as he looked at the girl he regarded as the closest thing he would ever get to a daughter. Kate looked at him and smiled and slowly nodded her head, he could see that she was happy and that was enough for him as he drove off. Eventually he parked up outside a large imposing house as Kate whistled low.

"You've got a new place Uncle Dave?"

"Yes do you like it?"

Dave grinned as the two of them exited the vehicle and walked up to the house.

"Well it's big!"

"Hmm you could say that, come I'll show you around, I haven't been here long and it does lack some homely characteristics."

Kate nodded her head and followed Dave inside, her mouth opening slightly at the enormity of it all as Dave gestured for her to leave her satchel by the door.

"Ok so I'll show you the best room first of all and if you decide you like it we'll stay there for a bit!"

Dave grinned as Kate frowned in confusion but just followed him further into the house through a formal looking room with two pristine couches in it and then a dining room before Dave opened two large doors.

"Right so this is the tv and games room!"

Kate's mouth dropped open even wider and she was at a complete loss for words as she walked in the dark cavernous room that had a cinema style screen covering the whole of the far wall. Dave walked over to the wall near the screen and pressed a button and the screen quickly came to life.

"Wow this is amazing!"

Kate didn't realise how high pitched her voice had become until Dave smiled and laughed at her.

"Well I suppose that I've got to have a few perks right?"

"Definitely Uncle Dave, this is awesome!"

"Come on why don't we watch something?"

Kate nodded her head as she made herself comfortable on the large leather couch while Dave started the movie.

* * *

><p>Dave stood up and stretched his arms out wide before he pressed a button and several lights started to come on.<p>

"That was excellent, thanks Uncle Dave."

"Not a problem kiddo, come on we'd better get something to eat, I don't want Emily to say that I've been neglecting you!"

Kate nodded her head and followed Dave closely, the house was massive and she knew that she could easily lose herself in it, but it didn't take them long to reach the kitchen as Dave gestured for Kate to jump up and sit on the kitchen counter.

"So how are you feeling about the move?"

Dave spoke as he rustled around in the cupboards, bringing a large pot up onto the stove before pouring a large quantity of pasta into it. He had asked Emily if he could spend some time with Kate and Emily gratefully agreed as she packed up their meagre belongings for the anticipated move.

"It's going to good to have our own place but I'm going to miss Aunt Jen and Henry."

"Well they are good company!"

Kate nodded her head as she watched Dave cut an onion up alongside some garlic.

"But it would have been better if we were moving in here!"

Kate grinned as she spoke and was surprised to see the slight moment of shock on Dave's face before he managed to compose himself.

"Not sure how your mother would feel about that."

"But you'd like it wouldn't you Uncle Dave?"

Dave moved his gaze away from the stove for a second and saw the mischievous look on Kate's face.

"Umm sure it would be nice to have you here, sure."

Kate grinned as she nodded her head and looked seriously at the older man.

"You like mom don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Yeah but more than friends!"

Kate giggled as she saw the redness appear on Dave's cheeks before he moved over and looked her in the eye.

"I love your mom Kate, as I do you but things aren't straight forward at the moment, the two of you need to settle back in together first."

The smile disappeared from Kate's face as she nodded her head and looked firmly at Dave.

"Ok but if anything does happen I would be fine about it."

Dave smiled and shook his head before he kissed Kate softly on her forehead.

"Right you are kiddo, come on you can chop the vegetables!"

Kate smiled and jumped down off the counter and stood next to Dave, listening intently as he gave her instructions on how to prepare their meal.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N - sorry for the delay inspiration went wandering yet again! Will try and up date after Christmas, hope everyone has a great one :)**

**Chapter 17 –**

Emily sat down in the chair and smiled at the woman sitting opposite her, it was a smile that she had perfected growing up as the daughter of an Ambassador and rolled it out on occasions when she needed to be polite but inside she wanted to be anywhere other than where she was. Sitting in the office of the Bureau psychologist was definitely not where Emily wanted to be at that precise moment in time but it was part of her reintegration back into the team and meant that she wouldn't be chained to a desk so Emily took a breath and waited for the session to begin.

"Good morning Agent Prentiss, may I call you Emily?"

The woman smiled and Emily groaned inside, this was going to be a long hour.

"Of course and I should call you doctor?"

"No please call me Marina. So Emily how are you finding being back at the BAU?"

It took all of Emily's willpower not to roll her eyes at that moment, she wasn't entirely sure if the woman was qualified and that she probably only got her degree through money and her looks, Emily bit her tongue before she assembled a courteous reply in her mind.

"It's been good."

"Everyone accepted you back without any problems?"

"Of course not."

Emily watched carefully as the woman made a couple of notes on the yellow legal pad she had rested on her knees, Emily thought that maybe she had been too quick to judge the woman and that she wasn't as completely clueless as she first made out.

"And how is your daughter coping?"

Emily raised an eyebrow but Marina kept scribbling notes.

"She is pleased to be back but it is hard on her."

"That is to be expected, she is your adopted daughter after you rescued her from a serial killer during a case?"

"Yes."

Emily watched carefully as Marina wrote even more down.

"I take it that you are having nightmares?"

Emily frowned as Marina switched from one subject to another without a break, leaving the previous conversation unfinished.

"Don't worry Emily I would be more concerned if you weren't."

Emily breathed heavily as Marina smiled warmly at her. Any response that was forming in her mind quickly disappeared as a loud knock sounded on the door and it started to open.

"I'm sorry Emily it is my understanding that sessions should never be interrupted."

Marina's tone of voice changed quickly to one of annoyance as she looked over and started hard at the intruder.

"Sorry for the intrusion but Agent Prentiss is required back in the BAU ASAP."

Agent Anderson spoke calmly and clearly as Emily nodded her head and stood up.

"Ok, well thank you Marina sorry that I have to dash off."

Emily produced the false smile once again, only letting it slip as she and Anderson left the corridor.

"Remind me to buy you a beer next time we're out Anderson."

Emily breathed a sigh of relief as they entered the elevator.

"After you've seen the case you may well wish you'd have stayed in there Agent Prentiss."

Emily nodded her head as she looked at the serious nature of Anderson, any BAU case was not good but to be hauled out of a mandatory psych session was never a good sign.

* * *

><p>Morgan watched carefully as Emily walked out of the conference room, his eyes following her as she got out her cell, he presumed to make arrangements for the Ambassador to look after Kate.<p>

"She'll be ok you know."

Morgan jumped slightly as he turned to see Garcia standing next to him.

"I know but..."

"No Derek you can't feel guilty for what happened before, we all do but Emily won't thank you for watching over her."

Morgan nodded his head before he glanced down at his iPad once again.

"This is going to be a hard one."

"They all are Derek, now stay safe."

Garcia smiled as she bent over and kissed Morgan on the top of his head before she walked out of the room, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Kate was busy chatting to another girl as Elizabeth watched the girl walk down the steps and away from the school. A smile crossed the Ambassador's face as her teenage granddaughter talked animatedly to the other girl, obviously Kate had made a friend and Elizabeth knew that she would have to let Emily know the good news. The two girls laughed and said their goodbyes before Kate scanned the people outside the school, taking a few moments before she spotted her grandmother and wandered over.<p>

"Hello Kate."

"Afternoon Grandma, mom has been called away?"

Elizabeth nodded her head as she reached out and took Kate's satchel away from her and the two of them walked quietly over to the car.

"I believe that you have an appointment that I need to take you to first?"

Elizabeth smiled as she watched Kate screw her face up and sit down in the passenger seat.

"Yes mom wants me to see a shrink."

Kate spoke the words quietly before Elizabeth started the car and drove carefully out of the school car park before she turned and looked at Kate with a warm smile on her face.

"It will be ok Kate, whatever you say to this person is between the two of you, your mother and I won't know."

Kate nodded her head and looked out of the window.

"I know it's just that things are good at the moment, we've got our house sorted, mom's back at work and I have actually made a few friends at school."

"I saw and I think that it's wonderful darling but just give it a go, for me?"

Kate sighed heavily but noticed the sincerity in her grandmother's voice and she didn't want to upset her.

"Ok."

"Thank you Kate."

Kate smiled as she settled back into her seat while Elizabeth carried on driving, pleased with the progress she had made with her granddaughter.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N – Hope everyone had a great Christmas and I've planned out the next few chapters for this story so there should be more regular updates than what I've previously managed :)**

**Chapter 18 – **

Elizabeth sat in the reception area of the psychologist, waiting patiently for Kate, luckily the sofa was comfortable and there was no annoying ambient music playing, just a young receptionist who was suitably attired and trained perfectly typing quietly away and keeping herself busy. Elizabeth had her Blackberry in her hands as she busied herself catching up with her emails and rearranging her schedule for the next few days so that she would be around for Kate as much as possible. Her eyes caught the time on the small display and noticed that Kate had been in for nearly her allotted hour, which in itself was a good sign, that she hadn't come storming out, Elizabeth finished sending her last email before she locked her cell and looked towards the corridor, waiting anxiously for Kate.

"Thank you very much Kate, I will phone your mother in the morning and arrange the next session."

Kate just nodded her head as she turned and walked out of the room, bowing her head low as she wandered down the corridor, she could see her Grandmother's shoes and headed in that general direction.

"Hello Kate, did everything go ok?"

Elizabeth spoke quietly as she placed a hand on Kate's shoulder, but the teenager stayed staring at the floor.

"Ok then shall we get home for some dinner?"

Elizabeth didn't wait for a reply, her hand pressed firmly down on Kate's shoulder before she led the way out and back to the car, she wanted Kate to talk, cry, to something other than to walk sullenly behind her. A heavy sigh left Elizabeth's body but she knew that she had to deal with this, Emily was away and couldn't be troubled by this, Elizabeth just hoped that once they were home Kate would show some reaction to her.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth watched as George opened the front door for them, Elizabeth felt more comfortable in her own home and Kate had her own bedroom at the large house so it was more convenient for everyone. Elizabeth smiled at the man as Kate followed silently behind her, but then she noticed that the footsteps had stopped and she quickly turned round to face Kate, the look of sadness prevalent in her face.<p>

"Why don't you go up and get changed Kate?"

Elizabeth smiled as Kate gave a slight nod of her head before she quickly ran up the stairs.

"Is there anything I can get you ma'am?"

"No I'm fine thank you George, I'll be in my office if you need me."

Elizabeth gave a courteous smile before she walked into her office, taking a few moments to sit down and compose herself before she picked up the phone. Using all of her ambassadorial training Elizabeth waited for her daughter to answer.

"Agent Prentiss."

"Emily, dear."

"Mother it's good to hear from you, how are you and Kate?"

"We're fine Emily."

"Kate went to her session with the psychologist today?"

"Yes."

"How did it go?"

"Fine the doctor said that she would phone you in the morning to arrange the next session."

"And Kate?"

Emily's heavy sigh was audible down the line and Elizabeth closed her eyes as she spoke.

"She's in her room changing before dinner."

"But she is ok?"

"Well she is tired Emily but I expected that, it was hard on her."

"I know mother but she needs to talk to someone."

The line fell silent and Elizabeth could hear Emily trying to regain her composure on the other end.

"I'm sorry Emily."

"I know mother, I just wish I could speak to her."

"I'm so sorry Emily but trust me Kate is fine."

"Of course she is, mother I've got to go will you give Kate a kiss from me and I'll ring her tomorrow evening."

"Yes Emily, take care."

Elizabeth spoke but the line had already gone dead which when speaking to Emily while she was away on a case was not unusual, glancing at the clock Elizabeth thought that she would give Kate a little longer before she went up and finally tried to get her to speak to her.

* * *

><p>Kate curled up on the bed in a tight ball, she felt comfortable in the surroundings but uncomfortable in how she felt. The session had been emotionally draining and the woman had started off by wanting to talk about the nightmares she had been suffering and that had then led to her wanting to question Kate about how she had been adopted by Emily. The memories had flooded back into Kate's mind and she didn't know how she was going to stop them from invading her dreams when they were already invading her conscious state.<p>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth knocked on the door but she didn't wait for a reply as she opened it up, mentally she had prepared herself for what she might encounter but the sight of Kate curled up in a tight ball on the bed instantly pulled at her heart strings. Elizabeth didn't waste any time as she walked over to the bed, sitting down on it before she put her arms around Kate and helped her sit up, holding her tightly as Kate turned and put her head on her grandmother's shoulder, sobbing quietly.<p>

"It's ok Kate everything is going to be ok."

"I daren't go sleep grandmother, I'm so afraid."

"Shh Kate we're going to go downstairs and have something to eat and then you and I are going to watch Toy Story."

"That sounds good."

Kate lifted her head slightly as she saw the smile on her grandmother's face.

"And you know that big bed of mine?"

Kate nodded her head slowly.

"You're not going to be alone tonight Kate."

Elizabeth smiled warmly as Kate reached around and hugged her tightly, she had promised Emily that she would look after Kate and she was determined to do a better job with her granddaughter than she had with her own daughter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – **

The figure was unmistakable as he wandered into the bar, unable to sleep he had given up pacing his room and never one for drinking alone in a hotel room had decided that he would find some solace with the barman but then he saw the long dark hair drooping over the female's shoulders and instantly he was drawn over to her.

"Evening."

Emily closed her eyes as she heard the voice, after speaking to her mother she had been full of worry and hadn't wanted to burden JJ with her problems yet again instead the bar seemed like a good option.

"Dave."

Emily didn't lift her head she just kept her hands wrapped around the warm mug in front of her.

"It isn't a bit late for coffee?"

Dave smiled as he walked over to the bar, leaving Emily momentarily only to return with two large whiskeys.

"Here I think that you'll find this more conducive in helping you to sleep."

Dave pushed the glass across as Emily slowly lifted her head, unable to stop the smile creeping across her face as she laid eyes on him.

"Thanks, so what are you doing down here?"

"Well I couldn't sleep and I don't like to drink alone, though I was expecting to find just the barman for company!"

Dave picked up his glass and took a long sip of the liquid, instantly relaxing as it warmed his mouth and throat.

"Yeah well I guess I forgot how hard these cases can be."

Emily pushed her coffee to one side and reached for the alcohol as Dave nodded his head and looked carefully at Emily.

"Yes but a sniper targeting people as they walk through shopping malls, this unsub is hitting us all hard Emily."

"I just don't want to let you all down, after all that everyone did to welcome me back, all that JJ did to bring me back."

"You're starting to doubt yourself?"

Dave frowned slightly as he concentrated on the woman he was slowly falling in love with but he could tell that behind those brown eyes that was a stubbornness that was one of Emily's many enduring qualities.

"No, it's just taking me some time to adjust being back."

Dave nodded his head while he watched Emily take another sip of her drink.

"So how is the new house?"

Dave smiled as he changed the subject and saw the look of happiness cross Emily's face.

"Really good thanks, Kate loves her new room and she is slowly beginning to sleep in there too!"

"She's still having nightmares?"

Emily nodded her head as she felt Dave's eyes concentrating hard on her.

"And she's not the only one either?"

Dave spoke quietly, watching Emily drop her head, it was all the response he needed to hear before he reached across and took a hold of Emily's hand, stroking it gently as the two of them remained silent. Emily could feel her heart aching at the touch, her mind conflicted about whether she should respond to the movement or wallow in her own self doubt.

"Kate went to talk to someone today."

"That's good."

"I guess so but I couldn't speak to her so I don't know how she is."

"Emily she'll be fine, she's strong like her mother."

Dave smiled and Emily felt her heart pang again, mentally shaking her head as she knew that she shouldn't be thinking those thoughts.

"Yes well we can't be strong all the time."

"That's why I'm here Emily, to catch you at the times when you need to be supported."

"Dave?"

Emily's voice was a whisper but Dave just smiled back at Emily and held her hand a little bit tighter.

"I'm not going to ask anything of you Emily, that wouldn't be fair on you or Kate. Just know that I am here whenever you need me."

Dave smiled as Emily let out a long heavy sigh and watched Dave withdraw his hand from hers, she closed her eyes for a moment and allowed the moisture to dissipate before she dared to open them and looked at Dave's kind, caring face.

"Thank you Dave your support really does mean a lot to me and Kate too."

"Come on we'd better go and try and get some rest."

Dave smiled as he stood up and waited patiently for Emily to join him, slightly surprised when Emily stood beside him and linked her arm around his and gently rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them walking silently back up to their rooms, stopping and turning to each other as they stood outside of Emily's room.

"Goodnight Emily."

"Goodnight Dave, thanks for tonight."

Emily gave a coy smile as she moved away from Dave's warm, safe body. If it had been twelve months ago things would have been so different, the two of them would probably have ended up in Emily's hotel room but after everything that had happened they both knew that things had to be taken slowly. Emily leant across and gave Dave a soft kiss on the cheek, it was a start and Emily felt her body still buzzing as she lay on her bed. She didn't even bother to take her clothes off as she drifted off to sleep, knowing that the conversation and time spent with Dave would ensure that no nightmares would come and disturb her that night.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 –**

Five days, it had been five long days since they had left Quantico and every single one of them was glad to be heading home. Emily sat on the jet and leant her head against the cushion waiting patiently for the aircraft to take off. Everyone was quiet, reflecting on what it had taken to bring the unsub to justice. Morgan and Rossi had been the one to spot him in the mall, chasing him down but it had been Emily that had tackled him to the floor, taking a heavy fall in the process but a bruised shoulder only reinforced her belief that she was truly back and a valuable member of the team. It touched her how Morgan had rushed to her side but she had to spend a good ten minutes assuring him that she was safe and that he had not let her down in any way. Emily smiled as she watched JJ take the seat opposite her, both of them looked tired and she knew that JJ missed Henry terribly especially as she now had to leave him with a childminder when she travelled away with the team.

"Hey."

"Hey to you."

JJ grinned as she replied, both of them quickly clicking their safety belts shut as the jet started to taxi down the runway.

"At least we'll be home in time to put the kids to bed."

"Yeah I've been ringing Henry every night to read to him but it's not the same."

Emily smiled kindly at her friend, she knew how difficult it was to be a single parent and with Henry such a bundle of energy it was hard on JJ but that JJ would not change a thing. The two of them stayed silent as the jet took off before they closed their eyes, sleep coming easily after the nonstop activity of the last five days.

* * *

><p>The sound of the phone ringing didn't wake Emily, nor did the hurried footsteps, no it was the small cry of anguish that had her sitting bolt upright, her dreams had her in the mall with the unsub and she thought that it was a cry from a shopper that had woken her but as Emily opened her eyes and realised that she was on the jet and the sobbing still continued she scanned around her to find the source of the hurt.<p>

"JJ?"

Emily reached across and took a hold of her friend's hands as Hotch quickly moved to occupy the seat next to her.

"JJ what's wrong?"

The concern on Hotch's face was evident as he spoke and Emily noticed him move his arm around JJ's waist.

"Henry, Anna on the phone."

JJ mumbled the words but Hotch took a hold of the phone while Emily stroked JJ's hands sympathetically.

"Ok thanks Anna, we'll be landing soon and I'll make sure Jennifer meets you at the hospital."

"Hotch?"

Emily frowned as she looked over at her boss, she needed to know what was wrong with Henry.

"Henry has a fever and a rash, Anna has taken him to the hospital and they are running some tests. Don't worry Jen I'll take you straight there as soon as we land, I'll just go and check our ETA with the pilots."

Hotch smiled as he rubbed JJ's back while he stood up, he could see that she was in shock but Emily was close by and he could also see that the others were moving over.

"I'm sure he's going to be fine Jen, he's a little fighter like his mom."

Emily spoke quietly as she caught sight of Dave sitting down next to her while Morgan sat next to JJ. Quickly JJ buried her head into Morgan's chest as he held his friend tightly.

* * *

><p>Emily had watched Hotch drive JJ off to the hospital and he promised to let them all know what the state of play was with Henry as soon as they had any news. Trying to pull her mind away from JJ and Henry was difficult but as Emily pulled up outside Kate's school it was easily achieved. The sight of her daughter walking down the steps, talking animatedly to another girl quickly brought a broad smile to Emily's face, her daughter looked happy and relaxed for the first time in months.<p>

"Mom!"

Kate saw Emily standing in front of the car and immediately waved goodbye to her friend and went sprinting off towards Emily, not stopping until she had wrapped her arms around her mom and nearly knocked her to the ground.

"Ooofff!"

"Mom you're back!"

"Yes sweetie."

Emily grinned as she felt Kate's arms tightly around her.

"Glad that you are pleased to see me."

"Always mom."

Kate grinned as she finally let her mom go and the two of them got into the car, Emily listening carefully as she drove home while Kate filled her in about her school work and staying with her grandmother, the teenager did not stop talking until they finally back in their own house.

"Kate take a breath!"

Emily laughed as Kate grinned back at her.

"Sorry."

"Its ok sweetie I'm pleased that you have settled in so well, especially while I was away, it makes things easier for me."

"Yes well I'm happy and that is thanks to you."

"How did your sessions go with the doctor?"

Emily watched carefully as Kate screwed up her face.

"Ok I guess, it is hard, she makes me talk about things that I don't want to but it has helped me sleep."

"Great I'm glad that you are being so strong about all of this."

Emily walked over and kissed her daughter softly on the cheek before her cell started to ring loudly.

"I'd better get that."

Emily quickly picked up her phone and left the room leaving Kate slightly puzzled but she just picked up her school bag and went up to her bedroom to get changed.

* * *

><p>"Is everything ok mom?"<p>

Kate looked up from her bed where she was laying reading a book as Emily wandered in.

"Yes, umm, Henry was taken into hospital earlier today that was just Uncle Aaron letting me know that he is ok and is now back home with Aunt Jen."

"Wow what was wrong with him?"

"He had a fever and a rash but the doctor said that it is chickenpox so they've got his fever under control and he can just go home and rest now."

"That's good."

"Yes."

Emily smiled as she sat on the bed next to her daughter, she knew how anxious JJ had been and hopefully her friend was slightly more relaxed now.

"So you don't have to work this weekend?"

"No I'm all yours this weekend so what did you want to do?"

"Watch some movies, maybe we could see if Uncle Dave is around and watch something on his big screen?"

Kate grinned as she looked at her mom, the whimper of delight at the mention of Dave's name was clearly evident but Emily quickly managed to regain her composure.

"I'm sure Uncle Dave has his own plans to relax this weekend, it was a tough case Kate."

"They all are mom."

Kate sighed as she looked at her mom before she reached and grabbed her mom's cell phone, typing and sending a message before Emily even had time to blink.

"Kate!"

"Its ok mom, he can always say no but I doubt that he will!"

Kate laughed as Emily dropped her head slightly.

"Oh come on mom I know how the two of you feel about each other."

Emily took a deep breath as her cell beeped in her hand, with trepidation she opened up the message.

_Would love to see you both, will put the popcorn machine on for the morning_

Emily shook her head at her daughter as Kate leaned over and read the message, glad that her prompting had worked, there was nothing she wanted more in the world than to see her mom happy and Kate knew that Dave could certainly make that happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 – **

Emily smiled as she looked at Kate who was curled up on the large chair fast asleep.

"I'm sorry Dave, I'd better get her home."

"She's ok for the moment Emily."

Dave spoke gently as the two of them looked at Rachel, the day the three of them had spent together had been great. It had started with them taking Mudgie for a long walk, occasionally Emily had slipped her hand into Dave's while Kate had run off with Mudgie, throwing a tennis ball for him which he eagerly brought back to her. After Dave had made them lunch the three of them had settled down to watch Star Wars in Dave's cinema room, the long film and the morning exercise had caught up with Kate as she fell asleep in Dave's living room.

"As long as you don't mind her being incredibly grumpy when she wakes up!"

Emily grinned as she curled up on the sofa, tucking her feet underneath Dave.

"She's a teenager now Emily, I wouldn't expect anything less!"

"Oh god I forget about that, I still think of her as the little girl who needed to be loved."

Emily smiled forlornly at Dave who reached out and took a hold of her hand, caressing it gently as he spoke.

"She still needs you Emily, more than ever."

Emily nodded her head as she snuggled in closer to Dave, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Kate has been wonderful since we returned but I don't want to disrupt her too much."

"Is that what I am, a disruption?"

Dave smiled widely as he spoke but Emily was snuggled up too close to see and immediately felt guilty for her comment as she moved away and looked at Dave.

"No, of course not, I..."

"It's ok Emily I understand."

Emily felt her cheeks redden ass he saw that the expression on Dave's face was not one of hurt but one of understanding.

"Sorry."

"Emily you have no reason to be sorry, let's just stay here and enjoy each other's company, later on I'll you and Kate a wonderful dinner before you go home."

Emily nodded her head before she settled back against Dace, enjoying the warmth and comfort that he was offering to her and in her mind she knew that this was something that she could definitely get used to.

* * *

><p>JJ collapsed on the bed and turned to look at Hotch who was smiling warmly at her.<p>

"I'll go next time."

"It's ok he just wants me."

Hotch nodded his head as JJ shuffled across the bed and rested her head on Hotch's chest.

"Thanks for being here."

"Of course Jen, Jack has already had chickenpox so he doesn't mind helping out, he enjoys looking after Henry."

"He makes a great big brother."

JJ murmured the words out as she then realised what she had said and opened her mouth in shock but she saw the gentle smile on Hotch's face and rested back against him, mentally blaming the exhaustion she was feeling for the comment but she knew that it was how she truly felt and nothing made her happier than the four of them being in the house together, even if Henry was sick.

* * *

><p>Kate opened her eyes and stretched her arms up and out, it took a few seconds for her to gauge her whereabouts as the decor and snug feeling of the chair where both unfamiliar. But then Kate's eyes fell upon the two extremely familiar figures curled up next to each other and she couldn't stop the excited smile cross her face before it was replaced by a wide yawn.<p>

"Nice to see you're back with us, did you have a good sleep Kate?"

Dave winked at the teenager while Emily untangled herself from Dave and smiled at her daughter who stood up from the chair.

"Yes thanks, glad to see that you two managed to have a rest too!"

Kate grinned as she looked at Emily who immediately saw the glint in her daughter's eye but any response was cut short as Kate ran out of the room.

"Kate!"

"Sorry mom I need to pee!"

Emily had her mouth opened wide as she turned to look at Dave but he was just sat on the sofa laughing softly.

"At least she is happy Emily."

"True and she is sleeping better."

"See that is excellent, now come on through to the kitchen and you can watch the master at work!"

Dave wriggled his eyebrows which quickly caused Emily to laugh and follow him out into the kitchen, both of them relaxed in the knowledge that Kate would soon find them on her return.

* * *

><p>"That was delicious, thanks Dave."<p>

Kate puffed out her cheeks as she put her fork down on her empty plate and looked across at her mom and Dave who were still eating.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it Kate."

Kate nodded her head as she waited patiently for Dave and Emily to finish as well.

"I hope that you have left some room for dessert?"

"Of course!"

Kate grinned as she watched Dave clear the plates away before he returned with a large chocolate cake.

"Well I think that it is my duty to feed the two of you properly, looking at the both of you it is obvious that you have been neglecting your nutritional requirements lately."

Dave grinned as he served up three large portions and watched as Kate's eyes grew larger.

"I'm going to have to go for a long run tomorrow."

Emily groaned as Dave placed the cake in front of her but the truth was that it looked delicious and there was no way that she was not going to eat it.

"That's for tomorrow cara, for tonight enjoy!"

Kate was too busy eating to hear Dave but Emily looked carefully at him, both of them were fluent in Italian and the term of endearment was definitely not lost on her as she shyly ate the dessert.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 – **

Kate yawned and stretched out her arms as she walked into the kitchen, quickly moving towards the fridge before she pulled out the orange juice and started to glug the liquid down.

"Katherine Stanley Prentiss."

Kate suddenly jumped as she heard the low voice, causing the juice to spurt out of the carton and hit her in the face.

"Sorry mom."

Emily shook her head as she looked at her daughter as Kate ran over to the sink and washed her hands and face before reaching for a towel to dry herself. Kate turned around and sat down at the table, feeling the glare from her mom as she did so, the excuse that she thought that she was alone and her mom was still in bed wouldn't go down well so Kate just grinned hoping that the mischievous smile would buy her some credit.

"Kate you know that that was disgusting."

The smile quickly disappeared as she realised that it hadn't worked.

"Sorry mom."

"Here try this."

Emily managed a small smile as she pushed an empty glass towards Kate who quickly filled it with juice once again. Kate nodded her head before she looked at her mom and took a deep breath.

"How come you're up so early?"

Emily quickly bowed her head as she wrapped her fingers tightly around her large mug of tea, knowing fore well that Kate had spotted the telltale signs of the lack of sleep.

"Bad night?"

Kate's voice was low as she edged her chair closer, reaching across as she put her arm around her mom's waist and rested her head gently on her shoulder. The contact instantly had the desired effect as Emily moved her head down slightly so that it rested on top of Kate's, their breathing slow and calm as Kate waited for her mom to reply.

"I didn't sleep much."

"Nightmares?"

Emily just nodded her head and even though Kate couldn't see she could feel the movement.

"The case was hard and I used to be so good at compartmentalising everything, I'm sorry Kate you don't need to be hearing this, how was your night?"

Emily managed a smile as she lifted her head and moved her hands to embrace her daughter.

"Ok, I didn't end up with you did I!"

The smile on Kate's face quickly ensured that Emily's grew wider as she kissed her daughter.

"Seriously mom I don't mind if you want to talk, I know that it wasn't until you met me that you had trouble..."

Kate's words, heartfelt and softly spoken were cut off as Emily put a finger over Kate's lips and shook her head firmly.

"I don't want you to ever blame yourself for my problems Kate."

Emily spoke with an authorative tone and looked deep into Kate's eyes, she could feel the tears creeping up to the corners of her own eyes but until she knew that Kate had understood and accepted what she had said there was no way she was going to let them escape. Kate nodded her head, the lump in her throat stopping her from speaking before she buried her head into her mom's shoulder.

"We'll get there Kate, I promise you, it may take a bit of time but you and I we are strong."

The words were mumbled, interspersed with the tears that she now allowed to fall.

"You're the strongest person I know mom, you're always there to look out for me, to protect me, I couldn't ask for anymore."

Emily closed her eyes as Kate spoke, completely unable to formulate a response, instead she held her daughter tightly, it seemed as though they had been together forever rather than the five years since Emily opened her eyes and found Kate, both of them trapped in that infamous cabin.

* * *

><p>Kate wandered out of her bedroom, freshly showered and dressed, her strides quickly taking her to her mom's bedroom, she could hear the shower running so she stretched out and lay on her tummy on the comfy bed.<p>

"Hey sweetie."

Emily smiled as she spotted Kate lying on the bed, the teenager moved her head slightly so that she could see her mom before she returned the smile and watched as Emily pulled on some clothes.

"Mom?"

"Kate."

"How did things go with you and Dave yesterday?"

Emily closed her eyes for a second as she saw the mischievous grin appear on Kate's face.

"Good thank you."

"You know I approve don't you?"

"Kate!"

"Well he makes you happy mom and I like him, he has always made me feel comfortable, I've never been scared to be around him."

Kate's words trailed off as Emily moved over and sat down on the bed and stroked Kate's damp hair.

"I'll never forget the time you asked him to sleep on the couch, before that night you couldn't even be in the room alone with anyone other than JJ or me."

"Mom..."

"I know sweetie but I'm not rushing things with Dave, we've both too much to lose."

"Ok I guess but you know that I'm not going to mind if he comes around at any time."

Emily laughed softly as she gently swatted Kate's back.

"I'll let him know, come on let's go and see what Sergio is up to."

* * *

><p>Emily curled up on the couch, Kate was up in her room reading and she was glad of the quietness as she picked up the phone.<p>

"Agent Jareau."

"Hi JJ it's Emily."

"Oh hi Em."

"How are you and Henry?"

"Urrggghhh, he looks horrible Em and I'm spending most of the time spreading camomile lotion all over him to stop him scratching!"

Emily smiled but she could hear the tiredness in her friend's voice.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted Kate and I to pop round and help you out, we could sleep and look after Henry so you could have a rest?"

"No it's ok Em, he just wants me, Aaron has tried but I always end up getting up anyway."

Emily quickly raised her eyebrows at the mention of the unit chief's name.

"Aaron, Jen is Hotch there with you?"

"Crap!"

Emily laughed as she realised that in her exhaustion JJ had revealed more than she had meant to.

"My lips are sealed Jen but as soon as Henry is better then we're going out for a drink and you are going to tell me everything!"

"I don't have much choice do I?"

"No!"

Emily was still laughing as she heard the loud groan come back from her friend.

"Take care Jen and you know where I am if you need me."

"Thanks Em."

The smile was still on Emily's face as she put the phone down and looked at Sergio who had jumped onto her lap, maybe things were improving and it had been the right decision to move back to America with Kate.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - I know that it has been a while but the story is going to be 25 chapters long so not far to go now! Criminal Minds Series 8 is coming to the UK tonight so am exited and hoping that it might give me some renewed inspiration!**

**Chapter 23 –**

Emily raised an eyebrow as she stood aside and watched Dave walk into her house, alongside his go bag he was also carrying another slightly larger bag.

"Eh you do know it's only one night Dave?"

"Relax Emily I've just brought my x box around, I thought Kate and I could play while you're out tonight."

Dave grinned as he watched Emily roll her eyes, no doubt questioning whether getting him to sit with Kate while she went out with JJ and Garcia was a wise move.

"You do look beautiful tonight Emily."

Dave wriggled his eyebrows as the two of them walked into the kitchen, Emily gave a faint smile and shook her head.

"I told her that too, hi Dave."

Kate smiled widely as she jumped off the chair she had been sitting on and gently hugged Emily, who bent down and kissed her daughter on the top of her head.

"Thank you, both of you. Right I've got my cell if you need me for anything."

"We'll be fine Emily, just go out and enjoy yourself."

"As long as you don't wake me up when you come back in."

Kate pulled away from Emily and walked over to stand in front of Dace, Emily opened her mouth to protest but then the memories of previous nights out with Garcia and JJ flooded her mind and Emily knew better than to make promises she couldn't be guaranteed to keep.

"I'll try."

Emily turned and picked up her purse and keys from the kitchen table, she was driving to Garcia's first for some of her infamous cocktails before they headed to the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Garcia smiled and nodded her head as the waitress placed the last of the plates of food on the table, she had been planning this night for ages but work and the respective children had put paid to any immediate plans. But now the three of them had managed to organise themselves enough to have a night out and Garcia for one was not going to pass up the opportunity for fun and frolics, especially at her friend's expense.<p>

"So I know that Henry is spending the night with Jack and Hotch, but what about my gorgeous mini Prentiss, is the Ambassador filling her head with nonsense once again?"

Garcia smiled as she spoke, quickly noticing the redness appearing on Emily's cheeks she turned to look at JJ and winked provocatively.

"Uh no, Dave's looking after Kate for me."

Emily bowed her head as the words left her mouth and concentrated on her salad but she could feel two pairs of eyes bearing down on her, risking moving her glance she soon saw a look of happiness on JJ's face.

"At yours?"

"Yes Garcia at mine."

Emily sighed heavily as she listened to Garcia's giggles.

"So he's staying the night?"

"In the spare room Garcia."

Emily shook her head as she lifted it and looked directly at her friend who was grinning widely, a look of perfect mischief on her face.

"So how come I'm the one getting the interrogation? You're not teasing Jen about Henry staying at Aaron's despite the fact that she is going to spend the night..."

"Ok Em let's just leave it there."

JJ opened her eyes wide and looked at Emily who smiled sheepishly at her friend.

"Sorry Jen. Anyway come on I thought that we were here to have some fun."

JJ nodded her head as Garcia smiled and picked up the bottle of wine, refilling their glasses before the conversation took a more mundane tone.

* * *

><p>"Kate will you stop killing me?"<p>

"Sorry Dave!"

Kate grinned as she turned and looked at Dave who had a strong look of frustration on his face.

"We're meant to be working together, look out Kate we've got incoming storm troopers!"

Dave spoke enthusiastically as he moved his jedi knight over towards them, unfortunately he walked straight in front of Kate's character as she wielded her light saber causing his character to crumble into pieces.

"Sorry Dave."

The grin wasn't there as Kate spoke, she had realised that Dave was taking the game rather seriously and she decided that she had better concentrate on playing Lego Star Wars.

"That's ok, hey that's great Kate you've got them pinned against the corner now."

Kate breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the last of the lego figures disappear and the door opened to reveal the Millenium Falcon.

"Wow that was actually really fun!"

Kate grinned as the music filled the room informing them that they had completed the level, quickly she felt Dave's arm around her shoulder as he celebrated their victory.

"Right then how about some pizza?"

"Sounds good, I'll get the number."

"I don't think so Kate, we're making this pizza from scratch, like my momma used to!"

Kate frowned but then she knew how good Dave's food tasted and she wasn't going to complain.

* * *

><p>Garcia turned away from the bar and whistled quietly as the well endowed man brushed past her.<p>

"Garcia!"

"Sorry Jen but come on! Just because the two of you are happily attached doesn't mean that I have to stand around pretending I'm unavailable."

Garcia raised her eyebrows as she turned back around and picked up her glass, taking a large sip of the alcoholic liquid while she listened to the soft laughter emanating from her two best friends.

"Oh honey we know that things have been hard for you since Kevin was such a douche bag."

Emily smiled as she reached across and put her hand on her friend's shoulder before she turned around and looked at JJ, all three of them were well on the way to getting more than tipsy.

"Well you know Garcia there is one man who could solve your problems."

"Oh yeah you're on the money there Jen, come on PG you know who we're talking about."

Emily wriggled her eyebrows as she spoke and Garcia saw JJ nodding her head in agreement, both of them had wide smiles on their faces.

"Uh guys come on you know that he is just joking around, Derek doesn't see me like that."

Emily turned and looked at JJ and held her hands out in frustration, JJ picked up her bottle of beer and took a long swig, some of the liquid spilling out and dripping down her chin as her slurred words were shouted out.

"Oh Garcia the both of you are mad for each other, you're just too close to see it! Morgan acts like the big player but he's too much of a coward to make the first move, it's got to be you Garcia!"

"Yeah well I think that the two of you have had a bit too much to drink, I'd better get you both home before you spout any more crazy thoughts."

Garcia shook her head as she slammed her empty glass on the bar before she placed an arm around each of her friends, leading them out of the bar in search of a taxi.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – **

Dave had a wide grin on his face as he drove around looking for a parking space. The team had just gotten back from six days in Arizona on a case and Strauss had managed to arrange for them to have four days off, luckily Kate had the day off school and Emily had asked Dave to join them for a day out at the Smithsonian. Things had been put on hold between Emily and himself while they had been away, all thoughts instead concentrated on catching the unsub, things had been so manic that Emily had often gone days without speaking to Kate and Dave knew how much that had affected Emily so the day together was definitely needed.

"Right 'o here we go, at last."

Dave spoke cheerfully as he quickly manoeuvred his SUV into the parking space, turning he saw that Emily and Kate also both had soft smiles adorning their faces.

"Come on then Kate, you're in charge for the day."

Emily smiled as she walked over and wrapped her arm around her daughter's waist, she had noticed that the teenager had been slightly quiet since she had gotten back from the case, her future in the BAU had occupied a great deal of Emily's mind and she knew that she had an idea that she had to discuss with both Kate and Dave but that could wait until that evening, for now they needed to relax and enjoy themselves.

"Space first then, I reckon that will take us up until lunch."

Kate raised an eyebrow as she looked at both Emily and Dave who just nodded their heads in approval, she could see how tired they both were but it felt good that they had found the time to take her out for the day, she just hoped that her plans for the evening would work out.

* * *

><p>Emily failed to suppress the yawn as she sat at the table, her and Kate were waiting patiently while Dave fetched lunch for the three of them.<p>

"Are you ok mom?"

"Sorry, I'm fine sweetie, just a little tired."

Emily smiled as Kate nodded her head but she kept her eyes trained on her mom who was sitting opposite her.

"Maybe we should go home after lunch?"

"No I'm ok, really sweetie, especially if Dave gets me a coffee."

"Ok, thanks for today it has been nice to spend the day with you and Dave."

"It's my pleasure, I just wish that I could do it more, I've noticed that you've been a bit quiet since I got back yesterday."

"Just got some stuff that I've been thinking about."

Emily frowned as Kate dropped her head and started fumbling with her hands, quickly Emily reached across the table and took a hold of Kate's hands.

"Kate?"

"I'm fine honestly mom, I just missed you."

Emily nodded her head but she knew that it wasn't really what was bothering Kate but if anything it had just clarified the thoughts in her mind more.

"Right here we go, I hope that you're both hungry, I thought that we'd need a bit if we're going to keep walking round this afternoon."

Dave grinned as he put the tray of food and drink on the table, quickly Kate moved her hands away from Emily and smiled widely at Dave.

"Come on Dave you know that mom is always hungry!"

"Hey!"

Emily instantly voiced her annoyance at the comment but the fact that she already had a sandwich in her hand had Dave and Kate in fits of giggles. Emily felt her cheeks redden but she was just pleased to see that Kate was relaxed and enjoying herself and if her decision about her future would bring more of these days then Emily knew that it was the right one to make.

* * *

><p>Dave carried the two cups of coffee over to the bench where Emily was sitting quietly, he silently passed her the coffee as the two of them watched as Kate talked animatedly to a member of the staff about the medical instruments in the display case.<p>

"Is medicine something that Kate is interested in doing at college?"

"I've no idea Dave, I'm such a bad parent, I've no idea what Kate wants to do when she leaves school."

An exasperated sigh left Emily's mouth as Dave reached across and slyly took a hold of Emily's hand, squeezing it tightly as he took a sip of coffee.

"Don't be silly Emily, she's a teenager she's not meant to talk to you!"

"Not helping Dave!"

Emily smiled as she let go of Dave's hand and playfully swatted him on the arm.

"Seriously Emily she's a good kid, you're doing a great job."

"I know Dave but she's had a pretty shitty life so far and now that she is finally settled and happy, most of the time I'm away and missing it all."

"What are you thinking Emily?"

Dave edged closer and smiled as Emily rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think that I can carry on like this, missing times like this."

"You're thinking of leaving the BAU?"

"I guess I am."

"Have you spoken to Kate about this?"

"Not yet, it has been on my mind for a while but when we were away I hardly had time to phone her Dave and I know that something is wrong but she won't speak to me."

"You need to do what is best for the both of you."

"You don't think that I'm being selfish?"

"Of course not, I'll support you whatever you decide to do Emily, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here with you and Kate, if you'll let me."

Dave smiled as Emily slowly lifted her head from his shoulder as Kate started to wander back over towards them.

"Thanks Dave, that means so much to me."

Kate raised an eyebrow as she stood in front of Emily and Dave, their hushed voices stopping as she arrived but she quickly dismissed it as she smiled and held out her hand in front of Emily.

"Are you guys ready to head off now?"

"Only if you have finished."

Kate nodded her head as Emily took a hold of her hand and stood up, Dave followed suit and walked protectively behind them as they headed out of the building.

* * *

><p>JJ was waiting patiently in her car, she had received Kate's text message twenty minutes ago and was eager to play her part in the plan. Hotch, Jack and Henry were playing happily at home and the two boys were looking forward to seeing that Kate that evening.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily opened her mouth as Dave pulled into her drive, both of them instantly recognised JJ's car and turned to look at each other.<p>

"Strauss promised us Dave!"

"It must be bad."

Kate rolled her eyes in the back of the car, Emily and Dave had both left their cell phones at home and had quickly assumed that the presence of JJ's car meant that they were going to be call away yet again.

"Don't worry she's not here for you!"

Kate grinned as Dave stopped the car, she didn't wait for a reply as she jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards JJ, climbing in as she waved and shouted at Emily and Dave who were sat confused and open mouthed in Dave's car.

"Have a good night, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Emily shook her head as JJ grinned and waved at them both before she drove off talking to Kate.

"Your daughter certainly has some tricks up her sleeve."

Dave laughed as he looked at Emily who smiled warmly at him.

"Well I guess you'd better come in, I did promise that I'd cook tonight."

"Sounds great Emily."

Dave wriggled his eyebrows as he got out of the car and followed Emily into the house, Kate had done them a huge favour by allowing them to have a night alone together, he just hoped that the evening wouldn't be dominated by conversation.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 –**

JJ smiled as she looked across at Kate while they drove the short distance to her house, stopping at a junction she took the opportunity to reach across and squeezed Kate's knee.

"So did you have fun today?"

Kate quickly turned around from staring out of the window and saw JJ smiling warmly at her, Kate nodded her head and returned the smile.

"Yes thanks, I could see how tired mom and Dave were so it was great that they found the time to come out with me."

"Hmm it was a long case. So you're sure that you're ok with your mom and Dave?"

JJ had to turn her attention back to the road as she spoke but it was the first time that she had been able to speak to Kate alone about Emily's burgeoning relationship and although she was happy for her friend she also wanted to make sure that Kate was completely ok with it too.

"Of course, yeah it's really good to see mom happy at last, I just, oh crap!"

"Sweetie, come on you know that you can talk to me."

JJ quickly glanced across at Kate who just nodded her head.

"I miss her Aunt Jen, I know that she is doing the job she loves and is wonderful at, crap without her doing her job I would be dead."

Kate quickly turned and looked out of the window, she heard JJ's heavy sigh and was glad that the rest of the journey continued in silence and that once at JJ's house Jack and Henry would provide a welcome distraction.

* * *

><p>Emily walked through to the kitchen, a smile wide on her face as she listened to Dave's footsteps following close behind her.<p>

"Take a seat."

Emily waved her hand at the bar stools while she had her back turned and focused in on the bottles of wine before she picked one out and turned back and saw Dave sitting, grinning widely at her.

"Here make yourself useful and open that while I sort the food out."

"Of course my love."

Dave grinned and winked at Emily but she wasn't going to fall easily for his charms as she sighed and laughed softly before she opened the fridge and retrieved the steaks.

"You really are thinking of leaving the BAU?"

Dave spoke quietly as he poured two glasses of wine, watching Emily carefully as she tried to ignore him by busying herself by the stove.

"I guess things just haven't felt right since I returned, the team, you have been wonderful in accepting me back but my life has changed because of you and Kate."

Emily kept her back turned as she spoke, the words came out softly and Dave couldn't help himself as he stood up and walked around the island unit, stopping once when he reached Emily and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are a wonderfully strong and beautiful person Emily Prentiss and that is why I love you so much."

"Thank you Dave, I guess I was also worried that my decision would have a bearing on us."

"Of course not Emily I'm not going anywhere if you'll let me stay."

Dave grinned widely as Emily smiled and turned around to face him, dropping her head into the crook of his neck.

"Well it would be a shame to waste the opportunity of having the place to ourselves for the first time."

The two of them laughed softly before their lips met, gently caressing each other as all thoughts of food and dinner were quickly banished.

* * *

><p>JJ turned and looked at Kate as she stopped the car, the evening had been fun but she had kept a close eye on the young teenager as she had played with Jack and Henry.<p>

"Thank you for letting me stay last night Aunt Jen."

"It was a pleasure Kate don't worry but you will promise me something?"

JJ raised an eyebrow as she looked at the girl she loved and protected as if she was her own.

"I'll talk to mom."

"Good and you know where I am if you need to talk, just give me a ring?"

Kate nodded her head as she leant across and hugged JJ.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem sweetie, have you got your keys?"

"Yeah but I thought about making a bit of noise when I entered."

Kate smiled as she looked at JJ who pulled a face before she nodded.

"Not a bad idea!"

"See you soon Aunt Jen."

"Count on it Kate."

Kate grinned as she picked up her bag and jumped out of the vehicle, JJ stayed sitting and watching until Kate was safely inside before she turned on the engine and headed home.

* * *

><p>"Mom?"<p>

Kate slammed the door closed rather more loudly than she normally would, it was nearly 11am but knowing how late her mom normally slept after cases and combined with the fact that Dace might still be around she didn't want to take any chances. Kate dropped her bag at the bottom of the stairs before she wandered through the living room, rolling her eyes at the sight of the empty bottle of wine and two wine glasses beside it. It wasn't until Kate reached the kitchen that she finally found signs of life.

"Morning munchkin."

"Hello Dave."

Kate smiled as she slid onto the bar stool next to Dave.

"Was it really necessary to slam the door that hard?"

Emily turned around from the fridge and placed a glass of orange juice in front of her daughter.

"Well I didn't want to interrupt anything!"

Kate grinned widely while Emily glared hard at her and Dave laughed.

"Kate."

"Ok, sorry mom."

"I suppose you're left your bag by the stairs?"

Kate didn't reply, she just sucked in her bottom lip and looked down at the counter.

"Kate I've told you countless times not to leave it there, one of us is going to trip and beak an ankle."

"Ok mom I'll move it."

Emily sighed as Kate brought her head up and shot her mom a small grin but it was enough to ease the tension as Dave cleared his throat.

"Well I guess I'd better head home, thanks for dinner last night Emily."

Dave stood up while Kate frowned and looked first at her mom and then Dave.

"You're leaving but I only just got home, oh right you're leaving because of me?"

"Of course not munchkin."

Dave quickly walked over and hugged Kate, holding her head close to his chest as he looked at Emily who just smiled and nodded her head.

"I'll be back soon I promise you Kate but you and your mom have got some things to talk about and I don't need to be here for that."

"That's right sweetie but Dave will be back soon, we're not getting rid of him that easily."

Kate nodded her head as Dave let her go before he walked around and embraced Emily, whispering softly in her ear before he picked up his bag and left.

"So mom did you have fun last night?"

Kate wriggled her eyebrows as Emily shook her head and walked around to take the seat next to Kate.

"We had a lovely time thank you but we do have a few things to talk about."

"Come on mom surely you know by now that I don't mind Dave and you being together"

"It's not that sweetie, it's, I'm thinking of leaving the BAU."

Kate opened her mouth wide and looked at Emily who smiled warmly at her.

"Have you spoken to Aunt Jen?"

"No why?"

Kate bowed her head as Emily thought for a moment before she reached across and took a hold of Kate's hands.

"So we've both been having the same thoughts then."

"I guess so but what will this mean mom?"

"I don't know sweetie but I do know that I want to be around more for you, you're growing up so fast."

Emily stopped as she thought of her own childhood and how much of it her own mother had missed.

"You and Dave?"

"Well that will be fine, if anything it will make things a little easier."

"That's good I like to see you happy."

"As I love to see you happy Kate, so do you think that we can make this work?"

"Of course mom, this will be a breeze compared to escaping serial killers and terrorists."

Kate laughed as she jumped off her seat and embraced her mom while Emily swallowed hard, trying hard not to let the tears of happiness escape. Finally they were home and happy and could look forward to being a family, the three of them.

**A/N – Ok so I was wrong there is one more chapter to go in the story!**


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue – **

**Five Years Later:**

A low, barely audible groan left Kate's mouth as she reached over and clattered the alarm with her hand, eventually hitting the snooze button before she rolled over and pulled the blanket further over her head. Dave smiled as he gently edged the door open and saw the sleeping figure but as much as he wanted to let her rest he knew that it wasn't possible, quietly he walked in and placed the steaming mug of coffee beside Kate's bed.

"Mom?"

"Sorry munchkin."

Dave grinned as he perched on the edge of the bed as finally Kate rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Oh hello Dave."

The grin only grew as Kate spoke, Dave would never tire of hearing Kate call him dad. It actually hadn't taken her that long after Emily had quit working for the BAU and slowly he had spent more time with the two of them, it had happened naturally and had made him immensely proud, and as happy as he had felt on the days that he had married Emily and formally adopted Kate too.

"Sorry to disturb you munchkin."

"Mom sent you?"

"Yes."

"And she's freaking out?"

Dave laughed and nodded his head while Kate sighed and pulled herself up in the bed, it was a very apt description of Emily who at that moment was frantically searching out the most appropriate outfit for the day.

"But we've got hours as yet."

"Yes but it's your high school graduation munchkin she just wants the day to be perfect, we're both so proud of you."

Dave smiled as he leant across and kissed Kate on the cheek, laughing softly as he watched her cheeks redden.

"Yeah well who would have thought five years ago that I'd even graduate high school."

Dave frowned before he reached over and ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Well we all knew that there was a brain in there it just took you a while to find it!"

"Dad!"

Kate laughed as she playfully shoved Dave's arm out of the way.

"Come on then munchkin drink your coffee and come on downstairs there is a mountain of food that your mom has prepared for breakfast!"

Kate just rolled her eyes and nodded her head as Dave stood up and left his daughter to get ready, he had another, just as important woman in his bedroom that needed some attention.

* * *

><p>Dave's smile had yet to leave his face as he walked into the master bedroom and saw Emily standing in front of the large mirror, a rather large frown adorning her face, as quietly and smoothly as possible he walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.<p>

"Dave you'll ruin my dress!"

"It's ok Emily, it's perfect, you're perfect, please relax."

Dave smiled as he bent over Emily's back and kissed her tenderly on the neck.

"Dave..."

"Shh Emily don't worry."

"You've woken your daughter up?"

"Oh so she's my daughter now then?"

"Yes when she's running late for important events!"

Emily laughed softly as she turned around and embraced Dave, the thoughts about her dress forgotten about.

"Everything is going to be fine Emily, you look gorgeous."

"I just can't believe that Kate is graduating today Dave, the years seem to have flown by."

"I know love and in just a few months she'll be packing up her things and moving away to university."

Dave sighed as he spoke but then he saw the tears suddenly start to stream down Emily's cheeks.

"Oh I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you."

Emily just shook her head as she reached up and wiped her eyes.

"It's ok Dave, I guess it's just going to take a bit of getting used to."

Dave nodded his head, he like Emily was not looking forward to the day when Kate left for university but at least between the two of them they had managed to persuade her to choose NYU so that she wouldn't be too far away.

"Eh mom, dad?"

Kate poked her head around the door, she could see that her mom had been crying as she walked towards them both.

"You do know that nobody has died right?"

Kate rolled her eyes as she spoke but she placed an arm around her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry sweetie I can't help it."

"Don't worry Kate I've packed plenty of tissues for the ceremony."

"Dad that really doesn't help!"

Kate stared hard at Dave as kissed Emily on the lips once again, she could feel her mom squeezing her hand tightly.

"I'm not going to be that far away mom."

"I know sweetie, I am just so proud of you today, all grown up, graduating and going away to university."

"A bit different from when we met."

Kate dropped her head slightly as Dave walked closer and wrapped an arm around his daughter's waist.

"Katherine Stanley Rossi you are a magnificent young lady and you are going to be an amazing success at whatever you do, don't you ever forget that."

Dave swallowed hard to stop the tears from escaping as he spoke but then he looked at the two females in the room who already had tears running down their faces.

"Thanks dad."

Dave nodded his head as he embraced both Emily and Kate, the three of them together, complete as a warm loving family.

_**Finis.**_

_**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and most importantly enjoyed this story it certainly has been a long journey but one that has come to an end now!**_


End file.
